


MINI HOMINHO FICS

by Crizz



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 73
Words: 26,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crizz/pseuds/Crizz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of my HoMinHo mini-fics/drabbles/ideas I added as comments on Tumblr (whoever knows me from tumblr would be aware that I love adding some silly lil drabbles as comments when I reblog stuff =.=;;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be adding more standalone drabbles/mini-fics whenever I don't feel lazy.

 

Yunho hates it when Changmin ignores him

~~or scold him or didn't give him enough attention or going out without or just generally not including Yunho in his everyday life actually~~

~~-~~

It's not that he wants to be nosy and clingy

~~he wonders who else would be hanging out with the KyuLine? Yunho knows that group is immensely popular with women (and men) and HOMG! what if his cute Changminnie would get seduced by one of them heathens!! Or..or.. he would get drugged!! WHAT IF HE GETS ROBBED AND KILLED!!!!~~

~~ヽ（゜ロ゜；）ノ~~

He's not even jealous.

~~It's always ' _Kyuhyun this_ ' ' _Kyuhyun that_ '.. What's so great about that skinny twerp anyway?? He can't even dance! And he always monopolizing all Changminnie's free time. And.. and.. Yunho bets that he can't even fight that well. How would he save Yunho's Changminnie if they got into trouble??! At least Yunho has his Hapkido (admittedly it's been more than 10 years since he last practice~ but still! better than nothing!).. Okay, so he has voice like an angel.. and.. and he is kinda cute (Changminnie is way cuter though!!) and.. and.. he's s popular and rich too and Changminnie likes him the mostest and... ~~

~~o(╥﹏╥)o~~

~~  
~~He's just worried~

~~That Changmin would realise that he could do so much better than being stuck with Yunho.~~

And he wants to be the person that the maknae turns to when he's troubled and he wants them to have more things in common.

~~So he will be important in Changmin's life too~~

~~  
~~After all he's the leader and a hyung

~~And Changmin is his pillar and if he leaves....~~

~~  
~~So it's his responsibility to take care of his dongseang.

~~Nothing worth the fight anymore~~

 

**************

What Yunho doesn't realise though:

[ ](http://s74.beta.photobucket.com/user/criztalinz/media/HoMinHo/tumblr_mjfh5c1ufK1r3ey4eo1_500_zpsb3354834.gif.html)

_Is that Changmin feels the same._

 

 

\- Owari - 


	2. Guess Who's NOT Amused~..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...seriously~ look at Changmin's 'oops.busted' face..kekeke

    

    ([credit](http://www.tudou.com/programs/view/7wcw0EaReSE/))

 

 

 **Y:**  So.. Seohyun woke you up for pictures and you could be all smiley and happy. Whereas when I woke you up coz our kitchen on fire and I don't want us to  _die_ ~ I got yelled at."

 

 **CM:**  That was different. I told you not to coo.. uh.. I mean.. uh..

 

 **Y:**   **ಠ_ಠ**

 

 **CM:**  I mean.. I'm sorry love of my life, my little kitten, light of my heart, it was totally my fault.. You know how I get when I'm groggy and sle... Yun? Baby??

 

 **Y:**..... Couch

 

 **CM:**  But..

 

 **Y:**  One month.

 

 **CM:**   _ONE MO_..

 

 **Y:**  Fine, _two_ months then.

 

 **CM:**  YUN...

 

 **Y:**  Do you want to go for three?  **ಠ_ಠ**

 

 **CM:**... no sweetness. One month is good..

 

 **Y:**  You meant  _TWO_  months.

 

 **CM:**... Y.. yeah, that's what I meant  **╥﹏╥**

 

 

**\- Owari -**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Anon asked me to write an Ariel!Yunho fic.. I didn't quite answer the request but~.. uh.. just take it as the background story for possible future mermaid!Ho (written by someone else~) =.=;;;

   (Credit : [dumbandconfused](http://dumbandconfused.tumblr.com/post/65534755590/if-you-were-not-expecting-me-to-draw-this-after))

 

> **Anonymous asked: _Criz, write Ariel!Yunho for us. xD Min would go crazy._**

 

Once upon a time, there lived a king whose queen was the fairest among all living creature. Hair as wavy as the ocean waves and as golden brown as liquid honey, lips as pouty as hunters crossbow and as pink as ripened peach, skin as smooth as rose’ petals with shade of palest caramel sugar and voice as sweet as the nightingale.

 

However, the queen has but one unusual.. ‘ _habit_ ’:

Every 29 and a half days, the queen would go down to the beach from sunset to dawn - not one single other person is allowed to accompany her, not even the King himself. 

Should one tried to spy on the Queen on this day, they will soon found themselves lost in the thick mist that would rises up and surrounded them and robbed them of their senses - even though earlier, the day had been clear with nary a single cloud in the sky.

The Queen herself would clad in a simple white dress - bereft of her usual adornments and jewels, her long wavy hair would be let loose and wild, and her delicate feet would be bare against rough sand and sharp stones as she merrily dancing and skipping down to the beach.

At the start, there were of course unease whispers of witchcraft and demons.

But as time passes by, the people could see how not only she was beautiful, the queen also had the kindest and gentlest heart and their King is completely smitten by her.

And so, the Queen won the hearts of the people and they decided to forgives  _and_  ignored her monthly quirky behaviour - after all ever since she arrived, the kingdom was at its most peaceful since before the king’s grandfather time: crops are abundant during the harvest and the weather is always mild with colorful flowers blooming everywhere and soon the kingdom was known as the Land of Eternal Spring.

While they may not understand the Queen’s ritual or even if it has anything to do with the good fortune smiling down from Heaven onto them, the people are grateful and happy and pray for everlasting happiness and longevity of their Queen and King.

 

For the royal couple though, much in love with each other as they are.. still, there is something missing in their life.

For they would gladly trade in all the riches and power in the world for a child of their own to love.

 

Finally their prayer was answered and one fine Autumn morning – when the world is bathed in beautiful pink glow of dawn and the air smells clean and fresh of damp earth and fallen leaves, the Queen gave birth to a healthy baby boy.

 

The Crown Prince has been named Yunho – meaning: a wonderful first son.

An apt name for the adorable toddler who is almost a spitting image of his mother,  with his almond shaped deep chocolate eyes, lips as red as strawberry blush and smooth baby soft caramel sun-kissed skin. He also seems to inherit her playful but extremely gentle nature.

The baby hardly ever cries and always seems ready with a gummy grin to anyone looking his way.  

 

And a mother’s boy, he truly is..

More often than not, one could find the Queen and Little Yunho strolling around the kingdom with nary a care in the world – mingling around with the villagers and commoners like she’s one of them as well, asking how their families fared and if they are in need of anything.

 

And while never before had anyone accompany the Queen to her monthly rite, she now brings Yunho with her to the beach and when the King asked if he could perhaps joined them at least once, the Queen just smiled gently and gave her husband a kiss.

 

“I would if I could, love.. It wasn’t by choice but I’m not allowed to.”

 

The King argued that if that was the case, then why she allowed their son to be in such risk by taking him with her.

 

“He is part of me..”

 

“And I am not?”

The King asked angrily.

 

“You are the other half of my heart, love.. But Yunho… he shares my  _soul_. We are of the same.

Understand this, love.. no matter what, we’re always your family. Nothing could take us away from you.. But please, grant me this indulgence..”

She pleaded.

 

His gaze softened at her tearful plea,

“I do not understand the need for secrecy. But I love and trust you.. I will not press you any more..”

 

And so the King stop questioning his wife on her habit and could only sigh wistfully on those days when he looked outside the castle’s window only to see her skipping merrily out the castle’s entrance – carrying a squirming bundle that is their son in her hands. Little Yunho’s happy babbling could be heard all the way up to his father staring at them from above – hidden in the shadow.

 

Two summers passed by and the kingdom keeps on flourishing.

The King’s just ruling saw to the huge expansion of his empire and his name is well-known throughout all the neighboring kingdoms.

 

The Queen fell pregnant again with a second child and the King and the people rejoiced at the good news.

 

Alas, their joy was short-lived.

 

Just three days short of his third birthday, Prince Yunho fell critically sick.

And neither the Court Physician nor any of the healers that his parents had brought from all across the land could cure him… infact, all of them are at lost as to what is ailing the little Crown Prince.

 

The prince grew weaker with each passing day.

Within few weeks; the chubby, cheerful toddler with his bright giggles and sweet smile is gone.. and in his place is this pale, sickly child – the sight of his pallid face and thin vulnerable body breaks the hearts of those who’ve seen him now.

 

The worry for her eldest boy began affecting the Queen’s health – make worse because of her pregnant condition.

However no matter how much the servants and the Court Physician urged her to rest, the Queen insisted to stay by Yunho’s side day in and day out… Soothing his fevered brow with cold towel and when he wakes from nightmares that plague his sleep, she will cuddles him close to her bosom and softly sings his favourite lullaby – stopping every few other seconds to press small kisses on top of the boy’s head.

Often this heartbreaking sight would cause any maid that is attending to them that time to excuse herself to leave for a while – only to cry quietly to themselves out in the hallway.

For even the blind could feel the love the Queen have for her eldest child and the strong bond between them.

 

….. And everybody can sense that it won’t be long before Little Yunho would be leaving his mother… and them.

 

 

Then the day for the ritual arrives..

 

Naturally nobody thought the Queen would continue her tradition that day – considering her child’s poor health and her own weakened state.

 

Thus imagined the maid’s surprised at the sight of her mistress slowly undressing the still sleepy Yunho to put him in his simple white night shirt that reached nearly down to his ankles – his usual attire for this monthly outing with his mother.

 

The maid tried to reason with the Queen but to no avail.

Thus she called the physician and also the King and both of them too tried to stop the Queen – they pleaded to her to postpone the ritual for when Yunho feel a bit better for the labored breath from the almost unconscious boy showed that he is not strong enough to be out of bed, let alone to go on a full-day outing on the beach.

 

But the Queen looked at her husband with eyes full of sadness and begged for his understanding that this is all she could do.

That this could be the only thing that would save Yunho’s life.

 

And while the King doesn’t understand, he is incapable to deny her request.

And so despite protest from the physician and his own gut feeling, the King granted the Queen her wish.

 

Later, he would come to regret this decision.

 

For it was well after sunrise and still there are no sign of the Queen and her little prince.

And as the King pace back and forth in the hall – gut tightened with terrible, unshakeable sense of  _foreboding_.

 

When a guard burst into through the heavy door and into the hall, one look at the pale face and the King knows that something bad has happened.

 

They found her sitting on a huge boulder overlooking the sea – rubbing her slightly her slightly rounded stomach absently.

_Alone_.

Her face is calm – albeit one can see dried tear tracks on her flushed cheeks and in one of her hand, she is clutching tattered remains of a child’s white shirt.

 

She didn’t react to any of the guards that found her and even when they asked her where is the prince after they tried and failed to search for the sick boy, she still didn’t say anything.

Just stared ahead towards the sea with a wistful look on her face.

 

Not knowing what else to do, the guards brought her back to the castle and before the King.

 

Standing there, in the middle of the huge hall – with her hair wild and free and the hem of her white gown flowing around her bare feet, she looks so much innocent and younger and …. alone.

 

The King went to his wife and begged her to tell him where their son is… Begged her to bring Yunho back from wherever she had hidden him.

 

She looked down at her hands that been clasped within his before looking into his grief-filled eyes.

 

“I freed him into the sea, husband. Worry not.. Our son is no longer in pain now”

She said softly

 

The king dropped her hands in horror and took a couple of steps back

“You k.. _killed_  him?..”

He stammered.

 

The whole court was in shocked and unable to comprehend what they just heard.

 

“ _Why?!_  Why did you do that?! For what little time we have with him still… you robbed that away from him… from  _me_??”

 

The Queen didn’t say anything – just looking ahead unseeingly.

 

The King shook his head in disbelief– wondering just exactly who is this cold woman that he married this past five years.

 

“For the suspicions of murdering the Crown Prince and your son, I hereby sentenced you to solitary confinement in West Tower until the birth of the baby. After which you will be banished from this kingdom. Should you try to return or have any form of contact with the child, it will be punishable by death.

While in confinement, you are forbidden from any human contact except during the checkup by the Court Physician and a maid would be assigned to tend to your basic need.

Guard, take her away!”

 

That would be the last time the King would ever lay eyes on his once beloved wife.

And the kingdom lost their queen.

 

7 months later Prince Changmin was born – healthy and wailing, furious at the world.

And before his exhausted mother could even take a peek of her newborn son, they took him away and start preparing for the second part of her punishment.

 

Outside, the first snowflake of what would be the kingdom’s first and endless winter season began its gentle descend towards to hard ground below.

 

\- Owari -

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....... Somehow it feels like if this is to be continued, there'll be incest?? ^^;;


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Shim-Jung-Love (Sana) tags

   

(Credit: [Chibisuz](http://chibisuz.tumblr.com/post/63957509338))

 

 

> **shim-jung-love:**
> 
> **#freshman working up the nerve to ask that one hot senior to a bowling date**
> 
>  

 

There he is!

 

Him!

 

Come on Changmin.. you can do this.. Just go there and talk to him already~ When else would you get a golden opportunity like this again?! See, none of other stupid jocks are around, he's all alone.. Be a man! What's the worst that could happened anyway?

Changmin sighed and peeked from underneath his cap once again to look at the familiar tall figure down at the farthest right lane. Who would've thought he would meet his crush from school here in the rundown bowling center where Changmin works part-time every other weekend - not that he needs the money but at least it gave him an excuse to get out from that hulking monstrosity his parents called house and away from witnessing another argument between them (he hates it when they forced him to choose sides! He loves them both the same.. not one more than the other!)

 

"Oi, you know that guy?"

 

Changmin looked up from his polishing of one of the bowling balls - too busy sneaking a glance at his crush that the ball now could double as mirror, surface so shiny from Changmin's endless polishing.

 

"Uh.. which guy?"

 

His manager raised his eyebrows at the overly innocent tone,

"The guy on the 1st lane that you've been staring at for the past 20 minutes."

 

Changmin flushed and ducked his head - resuming his polishing with new vigor,

"Uh..just some guy at school.. Seems familiar, that's all.."

 

"Familiar.. uh-huh.. yeah.. and that's why you've been looking at him like he's a steak and you haven't eaten in a week, right?"

 

Changmin sputterred,

"Wha.. I didn.. I mean he's not.."

 

The manager snickered.. ' _Ah, young love.._ ',

"Yeah whatever.. Listen kid, it's near your break time anyway. Why don't you scoot over there and maybe offer your friend some pointers.. The boy been rolling the gutter 8 out of 10 times tonight. I don't think he ever play before.. Who knows~ it might gives you some ' _in_ ' with him, huh?"

 

Changmin tried to protests but his manager just shooed him away (complete with winks and thumbs up ' _Hwaiting!_ ')

 

So here he is.. trying to look cool (how the heck can one looks cool in this hideous orange employee shirt anyway??) and not looking like he's just about  _this_  close to throw up. The nearer he gets to the 1st lane, the louder the roar in his ears and he imagined one could practically see his heart is beating 200 miles per minute underneath the thin (ugly as fuck) shirt.

God.. please don't let him passed out from stroke or heart attack here.. Changmin prayed silently.

 

He is just couple of steps away from the lane and the other boy still hasn't noticed him yet.

 

Muttering underneath his breath to practice how best to approach the guy and concentrating on looking as cool and relax as possible, Changmin failed to see the puddle of soda water (complete with few melting ice) on the floor in front of him.

 

Lets just say the yelp that came out of him as his legs flew out right from underneath him wasn't  _exactly_  as cool (or even manly) as he hoped.. (infact it was more of a squeal, tbqh~ =.=;;).

Next thing he knows, he is laying on his back staring at the ceiling (wait, is that a hole near the supporting wooden beam?? mental note: Tell manager or it could get real messy in here next time it rains), feeling the back of his shirt slowly growing cold and  _wet_...

And he wonders if God really has it for him.

' _See if I ever bothered saying prayer before meal next time!_ '

He huffed.

 

"Umm.. ano~ Are you okay?"

 

Changmin blinked at gentle voice followed by someone's face peering down at him in concern.

 

"Should I call someone? Are you hurt anywhere?"

 

' _Ah~ it's him!! omo omo omo.. even when I can see directly into your nose, you're just too adorable~ No doubt about it, you're my angel~_ '

Changmin fangirling inside while still blinking stupidly at the boy kneeling next to him.

 

"Uh.. hello??"

 

Changmin caught the waving hand in front of his face and sit up slowly - still holding the other's hand in his. 

 

"Umm~ I don't think you should be getting up.. What if you have a concussion?"

 

' _Oh! my angel is worried about me~_ ' 

Changmin cheered silently ( **A/N:** Honestly Changmin~ I think the guy just being a good samaritan ^^;;)

 

"No, no.. I'm okay.. This is nothing.."

He reassured the other.

' _Oh, is a guy's hand supposed to feel this soft??_ '

 

"Oh, that's good.. Um.. Then.. Can I have my hand back?"

 

Changmin flushed and let go of the other's hand quickly,

"Um yeah.. uh.. sorry about that.. Your hand really soft.. like a girl.. well, not that I think you are like a girl.. Not that being a girl is wrong.. I mean, if that's what you want.. Uh, I mean.. your hand is soft like tofu.. But.. um.. not squishy or mushy just.. nice and.. er.."

Changmin shut his mouth before he could embarrassed himself any further.

What the hell?!! Stupid mouth.. stupid brain! Why you no work together??!! (mental note: dig a hole and bury myself later tonight)

 

Muffled sound greeted his ears and Changmin looked up in surprise to see a pair of crescent moon shaped eyes squeezed nearly shut as the guy covered his mouth to hide his laughter. Those slightly chubby cheeks flushed pink with delight.

' _God~ you are so cute, I wanna cry.. huhu.._ '

 

"You're funny and you look kinda familiar.. Do you go to the same school as I do? What's your name?"

 

"Uh.. Changmin.. Shim Changmin"

 

"Well Changmin.. I like you. You're a really funny guy.. I'm Yunho by the way.. Jung Yunho."

 

"I know."

Changmin blurted out.

"I mean.. uh.. I.. um.. heard about you before.."

 

Yunho cocked his head curiously - eyes still bright with hidden laughter,

"Eh~ really?? That's not fair. You know about me and I don't know anything about you.. We gotta remedy that, yeah?"

 

Changmin shrugged.

It's not like he could tell Yunho he practically stalked the older boy at school and some of the information he gained of the other were not exactly through legal means.. 

 

"Oi Shim! Do your romantic drama scene elsewhere! Your break time is over!"

 

' _Fuck you Kyuhyun.. Just fuck you._ '

Changmin mentally cursed his fellow part-timer for butting in.

 

Yunho laughed again and stood up - pulling one of Changmin's arm to help him as well.

"Well, it's time for me to go anyway.. I guess I see you at school tomorrow then Changmin.. Um~.. try not to fall down again anymore tonight, yeah?.. Bye..!"

 

With one final wave at his new friend, Yunho left...

Leaving Changmin staring after him - completely besotted.

 

Tomorrow gonna be awesome!!

He can't wait~! 

 

 

\- Owari -


	5. Chapter 5

 (Credit: [dbskafied](http://dbskafied.tumblr.com/post/30815441782/i-love-the-relationship-we-have-now-we-believe))

 

> **"I love the relationship we have now, we believe in each other, and I’ll trust the rest of my endurance to come from myself. I think that’s enough. I’m truly grateful that up until now and even now, he’s here beside me. I’ve said ‘thank you’ countless times to convey that feeling.”**
> 
> **\- Shim Changmin**

 

 

_"Chami'..?" Yunho's voice was rough from sleep and muffled by the pillow._

 

_"Yeah, it's me. Go back to sleep, sweetheart."_

 

_"Was gonna... wait for you," Yunho slurred - trying to sit up but too sleepy to really do anything but flopped face first back onto the soft pillow._

 

_He slides a heavy hand across the cream coloured sheet in attempt to touch his lover which Changmin gently caught and brought it up to press a fond kiss at the back of the hand._

 

_"Don't worry about it, you need to rest." As he talked, Changmin slides fully onto the bed and put his hands on Yunho's hips, running them slowly up to his shoulders, kneading the tense muscles there. Yunho moaned and the sound went straight to Changmin's cock. He moved his hands lower, trailing soft kisses and little nips down the other's spine as he went._

_With every press of his dry lips against that satiny soft skin, he sent a little thankful prayer to every God, every deity and Heavens above for sending this amazing lovable man to him, for thinking he's worthy enough to belongs to Yunho and for Yunho to belongs to him. For every obstacle life throws at them, only succeeded in bringing them closer together.._

 

 

_When he got to the small of his back, he slid down the bed and knelt on the floor._

_Yunho gasped as Changmin bit one of his cheeks and spread them, kissing and biting his way to the center._

 

_"Nngghh... Changmin-ah.. Onegai~.."_

 

_Changmin smiled when he heard that breathy pleading and his cock twitched in his pants._

_He loves this._

_Loves reducing Yunho to a whimpering, incoherent, begging mess._

 

 

_He redoubled his efforts, alternating long, slow licks and quick flicks of his tongue....._

 

*********

And~ I should stop here as I'm blushing already * _runs away to hide under the bed_ *

 

\- Owari - (kekekeke)


	6. Guess Who Has Lord Min Wrapped Around His Pinkie a.k.a Crizz could change ANY moment into HoMinHo moment - Fact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just headcannon of my delusional mind :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Changmin's no NG for the kiss scene (Mimi) with Mun Ga Young

 

> **[Mun Ka Young and TVXQ’s Max Changmin Shot Kiss Scene Without NGs](http://mwave.interest.me/enewsworld/en/article/58891/tvxq-max-changmin-and-munkayoung-shot-kiss-scene-at-first-try) **
> 
>  
> 
> _"_ TVXQ’s Max Chagmin and Mun Ka Young talked about their kiss scene for the upcoming drama Mimi.... _"_

 

 

**HEADCANNON**

 

Changmin's no NG kissing scene.

Amazing?

Well, u see~ the night before filming:

 

 

 **Y:**  Minnie~ *s _at on maknae's laps and nuzzles his neck_ *

 **M:**  * _gulp.. grabbed Y's butt_ *.. yes?

 **Y:**  * _grinds down harder_ * Tomorrow will be the kissing scene right~?

 **M:**  * _distracted and keep on squeezing Y's butt_ *.. Mwuh?

 **Y:**  * _leaned forward and bit M's earlobe gently before licking it_ *.. I want you to listen well~..

 **M:**  * _groaning_ *.. What?

 **Y:**  * _whispers_ * One take only. No NG. No repeat. Or...

 **M:**  * _tries to chase Y's lips_ *.. Or?

 **Y:**  * _lean backward and held C's off with one hand_ * You. Right Hand. 3 months... at least.

* _sneak a hand inside C's shirt and tweaked a nipple - Hard. Smirked at the load gasp, before standing up and sashaying away~.._ * 

 

 

\- Owari -

 

\- We called this game: ' _Guess who has Evil Lord Min wrapped around his little pinkie~*_ '  **.___.**

\- To be fair: if I have this guy sitting on my laps, I'll give him anything he wants too~ XD


	7. Chapter 7

 (Credit: [Spectakyular](http://spectakyular.tumblr.com/post/64624436063))

 

......

 _SOMEone_  is certainly sexually frustrated 

I'm guessing~ Yunnie was reading one of those historical romance book again and decided to save ' **IT** ' until after marriage~?

 

 **C *** _look of horror_ ***:**  .... You are kidding me, right? Hyung,  _please_ tell me you are joking~!

 

 **Y *** _happily oblivious_ ***:**  Nope. It'll be so~ romantic, Min.. Both of us.. our first time, together.. On our first night of happily ever after~ in Paris.. and white satin sheet and rose petals.. * _starts daydreaming_ *

 

 **C *** _stare, mouth agape_ ***:**  First time?  _What_  first time??! We're about as virgins as Jaejoong-hyung is a  _monk_! Hyung, we have our own handcuffs! And cock ring!!! And not to mentioned we're probably responsible for half the profit for the lube company! Heck, they even send  _us_  fruits basket every Chuseok!

 

 **Y *** _smiling serenely_ ***:**  Well~ that was then.. From now, it'll be different. You want some of this? * _pat his own bottom_ * You have to wait until AFTER you make an honest man out of me, Shim Changmin~ * _grins cheekily and walked away_ *

 

 **C:**.... Someone kill me now..  **( /)u(\ )**

 

**\- Owari -**

 

 **Crizz:**  Ganbatte ne, Minnie~   **p(*＾-＾*)q**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love how Heechul adores Yunho so very much XD.. Evil Lord Min going head to head against diva!my-way-or-take-a-hike!Heechul.. I wonder who would win~*

 (credit: lovehug48)

 

**Headcannon:**

 

Heechul is p.o at Changmin for keeping him away from his cutie-baby-honey- _mostest_ -beloved-dongseang!Yunho..

Oh, and also because he knows for fact that Changmin been corrupting his baby --> no, seriously~ he  **knows**.. because Yunho has this habit of telling his Chullie hyung  **everything**  that ' _Changmin taught me_ '

 

" _Ooohh hyung~ Minnie told me to drink a lot of water but not to go to toilet until he gets home.. Isn't he being mean, hyung~?_ ".. *pout*

 

(Heechul's crying heart: Aigoo Yunho-ya~ Hyung is sorry hyung is not there to protect you, my innocent baby...  **o(╥﹏╥)o** )

 

Just  _look_  at his face up there.. and look at Changmin's happy/smug one.

 

 **H:**  You think I didn't know? Get your hand off me, you  _horrible_  cradle-snatcher~!

 

 **C:**  Aigoo hyung.. You  _DO_  realize that Yunho is  _OLDER_  than me, right~?

 

 **H:**  ONLY in  _years_!! His mind and body is as pure as a newborn baby!

 

 **C:**  Um.. his mind maybe~ His body?? er.. not so much. Not since the past two years~.. * _evil laugh_ *  **ψ(｀∇´)ψ**

 

 **H:**  Yah, Shim CHANGMIN! * _about to burst a blood vessel_ *.. Huhu don't worry Yunho-ya~ hyung is here now.. I will save you.. * _cry a thousand tears_ *

**｡･ﾟﾟ･( >д<)･ﾟﾟ･｡**

 

 **C:**  * _rolled eyes_ *

 

 **Y:**  * _bouncing all over the stage happily and innocently while playing with other SM artists and fans - totally OBLIVIOUS_ *

 

 

\- Owari -

 

Ding ding ding... 

Heechul - 0 Changmin - 1 


	9. Chapter 9

 (Credit: [Vaguelynormal](http://vaguelynormal.tumblr.com/post/49844356911))

 

 

 **Yunho:**  Tadaaa~!!

 

 **Changmin:**  ...... 

 

 **Yunho:**  Do you like it? o(〃＾▽＾〃)o

 

 **Changmin:**  Baby, when I said we should try roleplaying in the bedroom... This wasn't exactly what I had in mind.. （ー△ー；）

 

 **Yunho:** (‘◇’)?

 

 

\- Owari -

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Yunho is just too adorable for his own good :D

** **

 

 **Y:**  Nyan.. nyan.. nyan~ * _singing happily pointing here and there - looked at Changmin in approval_ *

 

 **C:**  It's like this, baby-ah~ * _Calmly showing the more appropriate way_ *

 

 **Y:**  Uhn~... Nyan.. nyan.. nyan.. nyan~! * _started off correctly before getting excited and cutely doing it his own way again_ *

 

 **C:**  * _Looked at his baby-hyung in complete adoration_ *


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> きっといつかは消えてしまうの？

 (credit: [tohoshinkidesu](http://tohoshinkidesu.tumblr.com/post/60677586873))

 

After they filmed this and they were watching the video in the camera to see any flaws/mistakes:

 

 **Changmin**  * _quietly_ * **:** "... You know that will never happen, right?"

 

 **Yunho**  * _cocked head questioningly_ * **:**  "Hmm? What will never happen?"

 

 **Changmin**  * _gestured towards the video_ * **:**  "That. Me.. letting go.."

 

 **Yunho:**  "You didn't let me go  _intentionally_ , Changmin.. I accidentally slipped away."

 

 **Changmin**  * _serious look_ * **:**  "That will never happen either.. I would  _never_  let you. It's either both of us on top or we would fall down.  _ **Together**_." * _looks at Yunho_ * "You know that, right?"

 

 **Yunho**  * _smiles fondly_ * **:**  I know, Min-ah. I know.. 

 

 

= Owari =


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I told you, I could change almost any moment into ChangminHo moments ^__^

 

(credit: [kiyosuku](http://kiyosuku.tumblr.com/post/46161711845))

 

 

 

**1st pic**

**TVXQ:**  Annyeonghaseyo.. thank you for attending press release of Changmin/Yunho Wedding Announcement

 

 

**2nd pic**

**Yunho:**  Ah yes.. I understand people been asking. So I'm here to confirmed~ My Changmin really is  _BIG_.. down there. So it's really hard for me to give Changmin Jr some lovin'.. Doesn't help that Changmin always seems like he wants to choke me to death with that thing  **;__;**

 **Changmin:**  Big?? Try huge~ * _smug grin_ *. Anyway, not my fault, when Yunho open his mouth, all I wanna do is just to shove it in.. He has such fuckable hot warm wet... er... where were we?? 

 **Yunho:**  Yah! You want me to die?? I already open this wide~!! >O<

 

 

**3rd pic**

**Yunho:**  But.. um.. to be honest, I like it.. Changmin's ' _taste_ ' is jjang! hehe 

 **Changmin:**  I know you do, baby~ * _adoring look_ *

 

 

**4th pic**

* _some Yunho's fan cries_ *

 **Changmin:**  Sorry, what was that?? You jealous~? See that ass?? That is  _mine_. I'm the one who gets to bite it and spank it and lick it and pound it and....

 **Yunho:**  BB-ah~.. stop~...  **OTL**

 

 **  
** Congrats to Changmin/Yunho on their Wedding :D

Love;

CriZz

 

 

= Owari =

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope.  
> I'm not sorry at all... muahaha.. XD


	13. Chapter 13

 

 **Y * _whining_ *:** "Go~ My turn on the camera now~~"

 

 **C:**  "Arasso~.."

 

 **Y:**  "Whee~.. hello everyone!... * _starts babbling_ *" 

 

Later;

 **Y * _searching searching_ *:** "Changmin`... Changmin-ah... eodi ga??" ⊙﹏⊙ **  
**

**C * _popped out of nowhere_ *:** "Why are you tearing up? Jinjja~ I thought you were the one who asked me to go~.."

 

 **Y * _glomp on Changmin_ *:** "No! next time you have to wait for me even when I tell you not to~!.." * _small voice_ * "I don't like it when I can't find you.."

 

 **C * _pats hyung's back affectionately_ *:** "Aish this spoiled brat hyung.. Arasso arasso.. I wont leave you alone next time~"

 

 

= Owari =

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I know my work could be OTT and childish and weird.  
> That's why people doesn't like it (no like no reblog no nothing..ahaha)
> 
> Gomen ne..
> 
> I wish I could say I would change but... I'm not that clever to write amazing gorgeous fics like others..  
> So~...


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Inspired by fanaccount that Changmin forgot the lyrics to 'More Than Words' during his performance in BigEast event (300612)

 

 (credit: hanakousagi)

 

**HEADCANNON**

 

 

 **C:**  * _coolly singing and ~~pretending to be tortured/angst musician~~  playing guitar. The aura here would be: deep cobalt blue gradient with a hint of purple_*

 

 **Y:**  * _humming and singing and dicing and throwing random stuff into the pan.. giggling when remembers that he forgot to add the salt. The aura here is (need you ask?): bright bright **BRIGHTEST** ever swirling shades of yellow and orange_*

 

 **C:**  "Saying I love you is all..."

 

 **Y**  * _called out_ * **:**  "Hmm?? Did you call me, Chami??"

 

 **C:**  ".. No sweetheart." * _attempted to sing again_ * "Is not the words I want to hear fr.."

 

 **Y:**  "Chami~! Mitte.. mitte~ I'm a Funny Bunny!" * _make bunny ears on his head and hold one whole carrot with his teeth_ *

 

 **C**  * _calmly_ * **:**  "Baby, did you wash that first before putting it in your mouth?"

 

 **Y:**  "Omo~ I forgot.."  **( ﾟoﾟ)**

 

 **C**  * _deep breath and starts practicing again_ * **:**  "It's not that I don't want you.. Not to say but if you only.."

 

 **Y**  * _squeals_ * **:**  "CHAMI~!! I cut my finger..."  **ಥ_ಥ**

 

 **C *** _looks up to heaven and pray for patience_ *****

 

After cleaning the wound, put (Bambi!) band-aid and one kiss placed on sore fingertip (for soothing) and another kiss on the tip of the nose (just because ^^) and all is calm again, Changmin sat down and picked up his guitar once again.

 

10 minutes later,

 **C**  * _muttered to himself while strumming the guitar_ * **:**  "Ani.. it's supposed to be Am7, not G6.."

 

 **Y**  * _bound over cheerfully with steaming bowl in hand_ * **:**  "Baby~ guess what.. I'm finished!.."

 

 **C**  * _look first at the chopstick full of noodle in front of his eyes then looked up at Yunho's hopeful face... and decided to give up. Practice is overrated anyway. He put down the guitar and grabbed Yunho by the waist to pull him into his laps_ *

 

 **Y**  * _squealed_ * **:**  "Yah! Chami~!"

 

 **C**  * _nuzzled the side of the other's neck_ * **:**  "Do you have any idea how impossible it was to get anything done with you around? You're too distracting.."

 

 **Y**  * _giggling_ * **:**  "Umm.. sorry?"

 

 **C:**  "So how you going to make it up to me, hmm?"

 

 **Y:**  "Well.. I cooked this for you~ Say ' _Aah~_ ' baby.."

 

 **C**  * _opens mouth obediently_ *

 

 **Y:**  "Omo.. you are so cute, uri Changmin-ah~" * _chu~_ *  **( ˘ ³˘)♥**

 

 

And so, that was the story of why Changmin kept forgetting his lyrics during BigEast event.. 

But that's okay.

 

Oh, and the aura that afternoon changed to softest rosiest pink surrounding the lovey dovey couple in sweetest glow.

 

 

 

= Owari =


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet Yunho is a giggly!drunk :D

 

 

 

 **Y:**  "Cha~mitaaan~~~..."* _giggles_ *

 

 **C:**  ".... Okay. Who gave you alcohol?"

 

 **Y:**  "No~ Junjin-hyung shaid Yunnie gotta keep it a.. a.. um.. stick.. uh.. shkret!"

 

 **C**  * _deadpanned_ * **:**  "So it was Junjin-hyung then."

 

 **Y**  * _awed look_ * **:**  "How did chu know dat? Waaai~!! Uri Chami sho cleber~" * _glomp Changmin but missed the mark and nearly went sprawling on to the coffee table_ *

 

 **C**  * _rolled eyes and grabbed Yunho (gently)_ * **:**  "Okay, that's it. Past your bedtime now, baby"

 

 **Y**  * _pout and try to struggle away_ * **:**  "No! M not a baby~! And.. and I dun wanna shleep! I wanna danshe!"

 

 **C:**  "We dance tomorrow.. Now, it's sleepy time.."

 

 **Y:**  "P'omise?"

 

 **C:**  "I promise.. Come sweetheart.. I can see you're close to nodding off already.."

 

 **Y**  * _rubbed eyes_ * **:**  "Uhn. Chami~.. head hurts.."

 

 **C:**  "That's what you get for drinking so much.. AIsh, stop with the puppy's eyes.. I'll bring some water and aspirin after we'll get you tuck in, ok.."

 

 **Y**  * _nodded_ * **:**  "Okay. Wuv yoo.."

 

 **C:**  "Love you too~ Though you could be such a brat sometimes.."

 

 

And later, Changmin would procede to call every single restaurant in town and arrange for them to send their  **greasiest**  and/or strongest-smell dishes to one Park Junjin house tomorrow morning in sequence starting from 6:30am... After all, Junjin-hyung would definitely have a major hangover himself and revenge is best served cold  **ψ(｀∇´)ψ**

 

 

 

= Owari =


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This picture is so THEM.
> 
> xD

 

 

 

In which Changmin is trying to have a serious conversation while Yunho is just being so happy ball of fluff obliviousness at his side =.=;;

 

 

 **Changmin** : So hyung.. I have something to.. uh.. talk to you about. 

 

 **Yunho**  * _bounced a bit on the couch, thinking_ : ' _Ooohh comfy~_ '*

 

 **Changmin**  * _didn't notice his hyung isn't paying slightest bit of attention_ *: Um.. So I've thought about it and even talk to my and YOUR parents and got their approval.. you know how..uh.. I'm a difficult man. I admit that. I.. We been together for 10 years already and I can honestly said that I can't imagine my life without you in it. So.. * _clears throat, still looking down at his hands_ *.. What I'm trying to say is that, Jung Yunho.. I lov..."

 

 **Yunho**  * _squeal_ *: Chamitan~! Look on fluffy and comfy this is~!! * _rolls around on the big couch_ *.. Can we have one in our apartment.. Please~~~~... * _puppy's eyes_ *..

 

 **Changmin** : =.=;;;

 

 

= Owari =

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ganbatte ne, Min-chan! ^^


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT a fic.. but rather my own random thought/opinion

 (credit: [subtled](http://subtled.tumblr.com/post/34636178203/yunhos-utter-fail-aside-changmin)) 

 

 

**FACT:**

 

I've  **NEVER**  seen Changmin laugh as much as he does now. Before, he was too busy  finding his own shine among his hyungs. Then ' **Stand By You** ' era was horrible.. he lost weight and it was obvious he was rebelling (in his own way) towards the other three (anyone remembered the way he huddled close to Yunho whenever they were singing that song? Or the way Changmin  _refused_  to move an inch or talk and just look forward with stony face when they were sitting together?).

 

Aside from Yunho being relax enough now that he let his natural babyish nature coming out, I personally think it's wonderful and amazing and just beautiful we get to see Changmin laughing and smiling again... Like true genuine ' **God-I-adore-you-I-don't-even-know-what-hell-to-do-with-myself** ' laugh like * _point above_ *. 

 

I  **LOVE**  this kind of smile/laugh the most.. coz it's like he can't help it kinda thing.. Not the kind when you're laughing together with friends (Kyuhyun/Minho..etc) but the kind of laugh that just  _startles_  out of you. 

 

Part exasperation, part amusement, part wonderment, (teeny) part mocking... and all around  **pure**  adoration. 

 

And really, how many of us are  _lucky_  enough to have someone looks at us that way?? 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write what I want to read..that's all.. 
> 
> And I... really want a Appa!Yun and Appa!Min fic.. :) --> No, not one of those popular Changmin being all motherly (coz really~? are you kidding me?!). 
> 
> \- Inspired by 'Hello Counselor - ep. 95'

 (credit: [haroo yoonho](http://haroo-yoonho.com/))

 

 

Typical scene at the house of ChangminHo & Their Baby Boy:

 

 **Baby Boy**  * _flew into his parents bedroom and jumped on Appa!Min ~~naked~~  back_*: Appa~! what awe yoo pwaying?? Why yoo nekkid? Appa!Yun nekkid too?  

 

 **Appa!Min**  * _murderous look at his hubby who is beneath him_ *: It's called 'Yunho, you forgot to lock the door again, didn't you?'

 

 **Appa!Yun** : Oops.. hehehe... 

 

 

fic-cr: _Some Stony fanart which I completely forgot where I saw it =.=;;_

 

= Owari =

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

   (cr: subtled)

 

 

 _Someone_ 's getting lucky that night~ :D..

 

 **Changmin:** There. Happy? I practically declared we are together on NATIONAL television~ Now fulfil your promise to me~

 

 **Yunho:** hehehe... Tenkoo Chanmi~ ^3^.. Wait, what promise??

 

 **Changmin:** Three words, baby: _Human_. _Sushi_. _Platter_ ~ ❤

 

 **Yunho:** O.O.. B..but.. that's too kinky Changmin-ah~  **(/ω＼) *covered face***

 

 **Changmin:** I KNOW~ 

 

 

= Owari =

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aigoo... pervert!Min.. kekeke..
> 
> Anyone doesn't know what a human sushi platter is? 
> 
> Basically it is the Japanese practice of serving sashimi or sushi from the naked body of a woman/man (it'll be more erotic to eat them directly from the 'server's body than picking the pieces up with chopsticks, right~? XD)


	20. Chapter 20

 

 

 **C:** Honey~...

 

 **Y:** BB! You're home.. just a sec, I'm making dinner..

 

 **C:** Aww.. my sweetie too cute~! Concentrating so hard..

 

 **Y:** Of course! I'm making Food of Love for my hubby.. There! all finished, Baby~! (*^▽^*)

 

 **C:** Can't wait to taste it! Whatever my darling cook, must taste the best in the world!

* _eat and cough cough cough.._ * 

 

 **Y** * _brightest eyes and cutest smile_ * **:** How was it, baby? 

 

 **C** * _cough cough.. tearing eyes_ * **:** I l..love it, Honey~.. Uhm.. what was it called?

 

 **Y:** Kimchi surprise! See, usually kimchi is spicy right? But I love~ sweet things.. and our love is so sweet too! So I put lots and lots and lots of strawberry jam (coz I love strawberry) and blueberries (coz the colour so pretty!!) and peanut butter too coz you love peanut butter! Isn't it the best??! (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

 

 **C** * _sweatdropped_ * **:** Uh..wow.. that's uh..  _really_  a surprise baby.. ✖o✖

 

 **Y:** Yay! you love it~!! Here, a whole bowl for you (^～^)

 

 **C:** Lucky me... ╥﹏╥

 

 

...... And that was how Changmin got exempted from practice for the next three days due to acute diarrhea~ ^^;;

 

= Owari =

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE writing fluffy!Ho okay~!  
> and c'mon~ it's so freakin obvious that Changmin adores the hell out of his baby-hyung and would be a great boyfriend (though he loves teasing Yunho just to see that pout and plus, that's just how Changmin is).. XD


	21. Guess Who Has Lord Min Wrapped Around His Pinkie a.k.a Crizz could change ANY moment into HoMinHo moment - Fact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'mon~ we all know that kitty!Ho could get Changmin to agree with anything he wishes with just a blink and pout.. :)

 (credit: yunhoparadise)

 

 

 **C:**  No

 

 **Y:**  .... * _blinks_ *

 

 **C:**  Seriously Hyung, No.

 

 **Y:**  * _kittenish stare - innocent and sweetly begging_ *

 

 **C:**  * _gulp but.._ * I don't care how much you beg me with those eyes.. No means no.

 

 **Y:**  * _slides closer and looks up at Changmin.. pout_ *

 

 **C:**  * _cleared throat and looks away - could feel his pants getting a bit tight_ * N..No. I won't change my mind, dammit!

 

 **Y:**  * _nuzzles and rubbed his face against Changmin's throat and whines piteously_ * 

 

 **C:**... Shit..Fuck!

 

 **Y:**  * _starts licking small patch of skin underneath Changmin's jaw in small kittenish licks and snuggles closer_ *

 

 **C:**.... Fine.

 

 

....and ladies and gentlemen, that's how Jung Yunho gets Shim Changmin to do his every bidding no matter what~*  **d(-_^)**

 

**= Owari =**

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

 

 

It’s like they’re planning for their wedding~

 

\- looking through magazines

 

\- searching for venue (Yunho wants lakeside wedding with but Changmin firmly said ‘No’.. he doesn’t trust Yunho near large body of water)

 

\- Flowers ( **Y:**  I want roses and daisies and orchids and sunflowers and  carnations and….  **C:** … Are we planting a garden?)

 

\- Choosing cake ( **C:**  May I suggest Hextuple Layer Chocolate Mousse Snickers and Cheese Cake~? * _starry eyes_ *  **Y:** …. If you want all of the guests and us to die instantly from sugar overload shock, yeah sure.. =.=;;)

 

\- Guests list ( **C:**  Hyung, just who is this Kim Il Yun?  **Y:**  Oh, that was my kindergarten teacher~ * _brightly_ *  **C:**  And this Park Hee An?  **Y:**  That was my aunt’s twice removed cousin~  **C:** …oka~y.. and this Fujiwara Gorou?  **Y:**  That was that nice old uncle from that candy store I went in Sapporo~! * _beam beam_ * **C:** * _facepalm_ *)

 

 

= Owari =

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet their wedding preparation would be insane.. with Yunho all happy and fluffy and just wants to invite EVERYBODY and their grandparents.. and Changmin was all like 'No baby~ you can't invite that nice lady you met just yesterday just because she pats Taepoong's head..'
> 
> =.=;;;


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Situation: Yunho adores Changmin too much.
> 
> Result: Amazing confident! I-do-what-I-want-so-there!Changmin
> 
> Fact.

   

  

  

 

 

 

**HEADCANNON**

 

 

 **Changmin:**... lessee~ * _takes out camera happily_ *.. okay first, a picture of **my** awesome idol~.. * _takes a selfie_ *.. next, my baby doll.. * _takes picture of oblivious!happy!Yunho_ *.. Look, hyung! I took your picture... It looks good right~?

 

 **Yunho:**  * _looks at the picture that has half of his face in shadows coz Changmin didn't use the indoor mode_ * Ooo.. It looks really good.. Uri Changmin really is the best at everything~ * _gushing gushing_ *

 

 **Changmin:**  Yay~! I know...! * _beam beam_ *.. by the way, do you have anything to eat? I'm hungry.. (๏̯͡๏﴿  **  
**

**Yunho:**  Aigoo.. Jamkanmanyo~.. Hyung brought some snickers for you.. and banana milk too.. * _open bag_ *

 

 **Changmin:**  * _leaned forward impatiently like a brat he is and starts nagging hyung to hurry up.._ * 

 

 

= Owari =

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, I love bratty!Min XD.. He's all kind of adorable! And Yunho spoils him so much~


	24. Chubby-cheeked!Min

 

 

His cheeks look like an apple really~ XD

Chubby-cheeks!Min.. me likie~*

 

Can you imagined how seeing those ' _just ask for a pinch or two_ ' cheeks do to Yunho?

 

 

 **C:**  No.

 

 **Y:**  Please Min.. Please~~~~

 

 **C:**  No. I'm not a little boy anymore, hyung~

 

 **Y *** _pout ***:**_  You'll always be one to me though..  ***** _sulking_ *****

 

 **C:**......

 

 **Y:**.......  ***** _sulk sulk SULK_ *****

 

 **C:**... Fine! Just get it done and over with already~!

 

 **Y *** _bright smile ***:**_  Yay~!  ***** _glomp Changmin and.._ *****  CHOMP~! * _bite chubby cheeks_ *****

 

 **C:**  ... _ouch_! just so you know, I'm going on a diet after this..  **.___.**

 

 

**= Owari =**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy! Healthy! Chubby-cheeks!Changmin and Happy! Healthy! Chubby-cheeks!Yunho makes me happy XD


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Yunho's confession he talks to his stuffed animals :)
> 
> (In my mind he has a teddy bear: Kuma-chan - that Changminnie bought for him)

 

 

> **“My heart feels much more at ease after airing out my worries to the stuffed animal.”**
> 
> **— Jung Yunho (on feeling lonely)**
> 
>  

**  
HEADCANNON**

 

**i)**

 

 **Y:** Kuma-chan~ ottoke? I hurt my foot during practice and now I have to use crutches.. I wish I'm not such a klutz! Now I'm being a burden to Changminnie and all the staff and I feel sorry for the fans too..  huhu...  ಢ_ಥ

 

******

 

Next day Yunho will received a large basket full of strawberries stuff: strawberries fruit, strawberries milk, strawberries chocolate, strawberries pudding, strawberries shortcake, strawberries cookie.. and a note:

 

 

>  
> 
> _Hey there.._
> 
> _You must be feeling pretty bad and sad right now, huh? How do I know that? Because I know you.._
> 
> _Listen, do NOT for one second thinks that we're mad at you.. You're never a burden to us, arasso!_
> 
> _I.. We, the staff and fans we just want you to take care of yourself.. Feel better soon._
> 
> _We're all waiting for the cool charismatic Jung Yunho appearance!_
> 
> _Hwaiting~*!_

 

 

**************

 

**ii)**

 

 **Y:**  Kuma-chan~! Captain America is coming to Seoul!! Waaii... I wish I could go and see him filming * _pout pout_ *.. But manager-hyung said I can't coz we're busy and we can't stand around in the open street anyway or we could disturb them..  **◕︵◕**

 

******

 

Two days later, the president suddenly called Changmin and Yunho to come to the meeting room 1 to meet with ' _few people_ '. Yunho didn't think much of it (they are used to meet with stakeholders and whatever VVIP guests that are or have daughter/son/nephew/niece/grandchildren that are fans of TVXQ).

 

Never in a million years would he would've guessed to see one Chris Evans - all large and buff and REAL, just casually sitting there with few of his crews (and now is standing and walking towards him ' _OMG!!whatdoido?whatdoido?whatdoido??!! EEkk!!'_ )

 

In his fangirling moment, he barely registers the president muttering on how he knows someone that knows someone who's in charge of managing Mr Evans when he's in Seoul and he heard that Yunho is a huge fan so he decided to arrange a meeting just as a treat..

 

And as he stammered and blushed his way through an introduction to his idol, Yunho certainly didn't notice the president mouthing ' _you owe me_ ' to Changmin who nodded - his gaze never left Yunho's happy face. 

 

 

***************

 

 **iii)**  

 

 **Y:**  Kuma-chan~.. * _atchoo!_ *..* _sniffles_ *.. my throat hurts.. I hate rainy days.. I wish I could find my socks~ (ToT)

 

 

******

 

"Yunho-hyung, here."

 

He blinks blankly at the items shoved into his hand by Jong-hyun - small bottle of aspirin and a pair of brand new rainbow-coloured fuzziest and fluffiest socks he ever felt.

When he looked up again, the boy already long gone. 

 

 

*****************

 

**iii)**

 

 **Y:**  Kuma-chan.. I wish it's winter again.. I miss the snow ◉︵◉

 

 

******

 

And next morning, when he saw a bouquet of fresh snowdrop waiting for him on the Welcome mat outside his front door... 

 

Yunho smiled.

 

 

********************

 

**iv)**

 

 **Y:**  Kuma-ya~... I wish Changmin would be honest. Because you see, I love him too.. ♡´･ᴗ･`♡

 

 

******

 

"I..." * _hesitated_ *

 

* _raised eyebrows_ *

 

"How.." * _cleared throat_ * "..I mean, you _know_?"

 

"Despite what you guys think, I'm not  _that_  oblivious, you know.."

 

"No..no,no..I mean,  ** _I_**  never thought.."

 

"Changmin-ah?"

 

"..yes?"

 

"Just  **kiss**  me already.."

 

 

 

**= Owari =**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how did Changmin knows everything Yunho been telling his Kuma-chan (Kuma means bear in Japanese)? Lets just say our Changminnie worries about his bb!hyung so much and he knows that Yunho loves talking (read: complaining) to his plushie so~ our maknae had brilliantly put a bug (transmitter thingie??) in the bear plushie he bought for Yunho. 
> 
>  
> 
> Sweet?
> 
> Yep.
> 
>  
> 
> Creepy?
> 
> Definitely.
> 
>  
> 
> Protective/Obsessive much?
> 
>  
> 
> D'uh~! What else can you expect from these two?? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	26. Just Some Random Thought ^^

 

You know the situation when a couple who're dating but one partner is not the kind that sleeps with his/her partner just because they hooked up? - maybe coz they want to make sure that the other person really is the One, maybe they didn't want to get hurt.. or something like that~

 

So the other partner would be patient and wait until his/her partner is finally ready to get intimate (even though what they really want is to just jumped their partners and fuck him/her senseless)

 

Anyway, when the other party finally trust or feel safe enough to..uh.. let his/her partner in (so to speak) and be intimate, the one that would be the  **happiest**  and  **giddiest**  and  **clingy**  and  **affectionate**  and so  _fuckin_ '  **proud**  (that he/she just wanna shout it to the world) the most would be the one that was waiting all this while... 

 

Because not only they finally be close in ALL possible ways two people in love could ever hope to be but also because it means the other person trusts them enough and feel safe and secure in the relationship..

 

Anyhoo~...

 

 

 

 

 

 

......

 

....

 

..

 

.

 

Hey, all I'm saying~  _someone_  is certainly extra happy and giddy lately.. 

 

I won~der why...  **< (￣︶￣)>**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wink wink*
> 
> *nudge nudge*
> 
> :p


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really a fic
> 
> more like an idea~ ^__^

 (credit: chibisuz)

 

 

 

**Headcannon:**

 

 

Yunho is a freelance photographer - looking for inspiration~..

 

Changmin is a medical student - only heir to one of the top private hospital in Korea, whose true passion lies in writing lyric and creating music.

 

YUnho saw Changmin performing one day in one of the rundown bar (the only way Changmin allowed himself to indulge in his dream - in between hectic schedule of being a medic student and entertaining guests in one of his parents lavish parties).

Yunho gets curious about this young man with beautiful gentle voice and lonely eyes, so he began asking around but no one knows anything about the mysterious guy who would appear every other week just to perform before leaving without even talking to anyone nor asking any payment.

 

Cue Yunho finally found him (maybe he followed Changmin secretly one night) but chose not to approach the man.. Instead he found himself stalking the guy and taking pictures of him secretly (illegal much, YUnnie?? >.<;;): From the university to the small studio Changmin frequents to the cafeteria to outside of Changmin's condo.

 

Before long, he found himself  _studying_  Changmin - what makes the guy sad, angry, amused.. and he learns how music could bring slight smile to those full lips and how his eyes softened when he listens to his friend's (later Yunho learned that his name is Kyuhyun) babble.. how when he comes back from that big mansion (Yunho guessed it probably be Changmin's family home), there'll be tight  _pinched_  look to that already so-serious face and his hands would clenched and unclenched subconsciously.

 

Cue Changmin to open the paper one day to see thousands of tiny pictures of him put together to create one large picture of him playing his guitar with a smile on his face, plastered on the cover of the Art section with the caption:

 

' _The Many Faces of Him.. my inspiration_ ' 

 

Apparently Yunho won some big photography award.

 

Cue Changmin is pissed off like hell and went to see Yunho.

 

Cue they finally met.

 

Cue..... well~ use your imagination for the rest (better yet, **WRITE** them..) 

 

 

^__^

 

 


	28. Honest View of YunJaeHo and HoMinHo~ from a Ho-bias! fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna share some old random thoughts...

 

From the first time I know of TVXQ (15th May 2009, from the song: Doushite Kimi wa Suki Natte Shimattan Darou), I've always has this unnatural bias towards Yunho. Even though he wasn't the most good looking/pretty in the group nor was he the main vocalist.. and at that time, I haven't even watch him dance. 

 

But there's just something so..  _soothing_ about him. 

 

I  **love**  his voice when he speaks. 

 

And I just love his.. softness (??). Honestly, I can't find the right word that could do justice to his description. 

 

Strangely enough I don't fancy him in the 'I-want-to-fuck-you-like-an-animal' kind of way (No,  _THAT_ one is for  **Changmin**  :D). I like him in that 'I-want-to-mother-you-to-bits!-here's-a-chicken-nugget'.. Creepy much? yeah, I know.. 

 

And his smile.. God~.. At the risk of sounding cheesy and weird and cliche, I swear that I've yet to see a smile as  _pure_ as Jung Yunho on any celebrities. When he was listening to others' stories or when someone teases him (Yes, hey!hey!hey! hosts.. I'm  _looking_  at you both now~) or when he's talking bout his past, he just has this way of smiling that is so  _heartbreaking_.. And I just want to 'Hapkido'ed anyone who made him sad :(. 

 

God knows JYJ and Changmin has amazing amazing AMAZING voices.. But listening to Yunho sings feels..  _familiar_ : Like when you had a hard day at work and you come back and you know there would be a hug waiting and when you just cuddling on the plush sofa and finally take the first deep relaxed breath of the day..

 

Listening to him feels like coming home and know that you're loved.. And really as a human being, what more could you ask for? 

 

His dancing..

Well, what else could I say? He's best known for them anyway.. 

 

Just one thing though (I believe I already said this before in lj):

 

Most male dancers (hip hop/popping/modern) when they dance it will be sharp and precise. They would have this hint of arrogance in the moves like 'yeah-this-is-my-moment-yo!-gtfo'.. If I were to liken it to an instrument, it'll be like drum beat or techno music.

 

Yunho though.. hmm.. how to say this.. He's like a violin and guitar. His dancing is fierce (when needed), but also.. um..  _seductive_  (??). No, I didn't mean seductive in that 'I'm-an-alpha-male-look-at-me-act-like-a-caveman'.. But seductive as in androgynous. He  _sways_ , okay.. From one move to another, his hips just have this sway~

 

*** Please let it be known that this are all from Yunho-bias!fan p.o.v.. So I do  _NOT_  observe other artists dance as much as I did Yunho :). So if one would say "Hey,  _so_  and  _so_  is better dancer than Yunho". I would just say, "Really? Sorry, don't really give a fuck."

 

Finally (actually I could go on and on about him but~ there are still JaeHo and MinHo parts to rant about), I  _LOVE_  how he covered his face when he's embarrassed.. And his crinkled-eyes laugh.. And his laugh in general :D.

 

I'm in lust with Changmin but Yunho would always be my baby-boy :D

 

************* 

 

**YUNJAEHO**

 

I  ~~was~~.. ~~am~~.. ~~was~~.. well, I'm not sure BUT what I'm trying to say is: I ship JaeHo  ~~once~~.. ~~still~~.. ~~not anymore~~.. (still unsure). 

 

I think MOST fans would at least fell a little bit in love with this  **EXTREMELY**  famous pairing. And it doesn't help how the company and the boys themselves sorta encourage it too. 

 

Who could forget 'Why Jaejoong always look to his left' theory?

 

Or 'HOMG! the way Jae looks at Yunho!! It's a definite true love~'

 

or the infamous "Jaejoong is my wife." --> as spoken by our very own chubby-cheek-chibi!Ho 

 

And seriously, with Yunho's natural tendency to cling/touch/nudge/hug whoever's near enough (providing he's close to that person) and Jaejoong's 'I-wanna-eat-you-up' stares.. This couple had inspired many many MANY fanmade fics (including from Yours Truly). 

 

Here's my personal opinion.. taking into account the most realistic possible situation.. past and present.. And  **not** of fans delusion/fantasy:

 

No, I don't know if they're gay or not (actually, I'm not sure about Jaejoong but with Yunho, the possibility that he  **MIGHT**  not be ruler-straight is there).

 

But I truly believe that they were at least a little bit in love with each other (Yunho more than Jae, to be quite honest). Pushing aside all those fanservice, fans support, company plans etc..

 

NO ONE could disguise how you truly feels from reflecting in your eyes. There is a reason why they said 'eyes are windows to your soul', afterall..

 

You could act happy or loving or sad or funny or affectionate all you want.. But your eyes can't lie (unless you were professionally trained for it, I guess.. Though as tough as SM could be, I doubt that their artists has to go through FBI/CIA training =.=;;).

 

I know how fans LOVE imagining that Jae as the innocent naive one.. But I sincerely thought it's quite the opposite. The same thing with his strength.. Fans thought he would be weak and delicate.. why? Because of that angelic beautiful face.. That couldn't be further than the truth. I think in the group, either Jae or Changmin would be the strongest. Yes, Yunho learn all those Hapkido thingie but Jaejoong wouldn't hesitate to play dirty.. In a real life fight, who do you think would win?? The guy who follows the rule? Or the one who is an opportunist? 

 

That's the thing, I think Jae is an opportunist. 

 

If Yunho is all about "Hmm.. we can't do this coz it's wrong", Jae would be more like "Why not? nobody would know.."

 

I've mentioned this in one of my fics before:

_~While Changmin keeps Yunho grounded, Jaejoong makes Yunho flies.~_

 

You know that boy who your parents look in distrust and warned you about.. and yet you can't seem to get away from coz he's so  _addictive_?

 

That's Jae.

 

And no, again I'm not saying like it's a bad thing.. 

 

Jaejoong is exciting and daring and so-damn beautiful, it should be illegal.. And he knows it (how could he not? when male/female alike fell down at his feet). 

 

And was that bad?? No.

That was what we called 'using God's gift'.

 

It wasn't his fault people are falling in love with him left and right.. 

 

And yes, I truly believe in so many ways.. our Yunho has fallen at the very least, some tiniest bit in love with Jae. 

 

Do Jae loves him back?

 

I believe he's fond of him. 

I believe he never meant any harm.

I believe it amuses him seeing YunJae banners among fans

I believe it also amuses him when Yunho favors him so. 

 

I firmly believe that in so many little ways.. if they're not who they are.. they might really end up together.

 

However saying that: I also believe that if that happens, they wouldn't last. They would have some extremely great years together and they might part as friends.. 

 

Coz I think for Jae, he has to love the other person  _ **more**  _than the other person loves him in order for their relationship to last.

 

And with YunJaeHo, that wasn't the case..

 

************* 

 

**HOMINHO**

 

Right.

 

Whoever had read any of my fics before would know this.

Doesn't matter if the fic is a YunJaeHo or whatnot.. There would always.. ALWAYS be at least a little hint of  _something_  between Changmin and Yunho.

 

Why?

 

Because even from before JYJ/TVXQ2, before the drama, before we even KNOW there was gonna be a drama.. this pairing intrigues me.

 

There were next to none existence of fanservice between them.. And yet~.. I don't know.. There's just  _something_  about these two, even when I was still an avid YUnJaeHo shipper, that when they were shown together something in my heart just went ' _Ping_!'

 

If YunJaeHo was outright LOUD with all the hints and proofs and intense stares whatnot..

HoMinHo was more of quiet adoration and languid mood. 

 

And if the way Jae stares are fierce and possessive and all about 'come-hither-if-you-dare',

Changmin's ones are all calm and patience and grounded and 'silent force'.

 

Honestly I think Changmin would make a dangerous enemy to have. He's not rash and indecisive.. He's the kind of guy that would terrify a person by just looking and not even saying anything.

 

As for Yunho?

 

Well, he wears his heart on his sleeve. Period. :D

 

For all his snarkiness and grumpiness, my impression on Changmin is that he is one of the most gentle and calmest person I've ever seen. His interaction with all the members and everyone around them, supports this theory. Despite his maknae status, you could see he's a good listener and every word that came out would be direct and honest. 

And we know for sure that he always gently corrects other members when they were wrong or didn't understand the questions from the interviewer. 

 

And he adores Yunho (I'm not saying this from slash fan p.o.v).. 

 

Shim Changmin absolutely, most definitely adores Jung Yunho. 

 

Even when all 5 were together, we could see he lets Yunho gets away with almost everything he punched others (especially Jae) for.

 

And the way he looks at Yunho..

It makes me wanna cry for the sweetness (okay, maybe THIS one I romanticized a bit).

 

Nowadays, he lets YUnho be the leader and yet knows when to take over when Yunho is overwhelm or just plain tired. 

 

He lets Yunho play around, being all touchy-feely (coz it is my honest opinion that Yunho naturally  _gravitate_  towards people) and be all weird and childish..

But he also know when to reign Yunho back if it gets too much.

 

For example, I sincerely think that Changmin hates planned/obvious/intentional fanservice. He never seems to mind when Yunho does it instinctively.. But when Yunho do it on purpose, for the sake of fans.. He would (and have) put an instant stop to it.

 

It's like he  **hates**  faking anything just to please others.. But also at the same time didn't see the need to hide their closeness nor flaunt it at every given opportunity.

 

This is the complete opposite of YunJaeHo, right?

 

***And my inner HoMinHo fangirl reasoned this to the possibility that he doesn't want be 'YunJaeHo the second'. He wants whatever it is he and Yunho has now to be just  _theirs_. And no amount of pressure from fans/company/general public would push him to be anyone else but  _himself_.. And he wants Yunho to feel the same way..

 

Which is why it seems more real...

 

YunJaeHo fans were so lucky.. There were literally hundreds..  _thousands_  of 'YunJae moments' to get excited on. The couple themselves happily feeding the frenzy until there's no doubt in anyone's mind that:

 

YunJaeHo : Perfect Couple that was/is the envy of everyone.

 

But to be completely honest, crazy as it might sounds.. I much prefer the 'are they? aren't they?' HoMinHo couple.

 

No, they're nowhere as perfect as the much-hyped YunJaeHo. And certainly nowhere as exciting..

 

What they are though.. A bit weird and funny and awkward and snarky and subtle and grounded and strangely enough, so much more innocent.

 

If YunJaeHo is burning lava and thundering storm,

HoMinHo would be deep sea and morning dew.

 

It's a mix between sweetest first love and old married couple vibe.

 

*************

 

**MY STAND**

 

*points to above title*

 

I'm Yunho-bias.. Always have been, always will be.

So my decision would be based on him.

 

Sincerely, I've never seen him healthier and happier and more relax than he has been this past few months. 

 

I believe we could thank Shim Changmin for that.

 

Don't get me wrong.

I'm not saying YunJaeHo is bad.

 

Hmm.. How do I say this~?

 

Lets put it this way:

 

YunJaeHo is the kind of relationship we  _dream_  about.

HoMinHo is the kind of relationship we  ** _need_**  at the end.

 

 

      

 

 

 

 

 

Peace out,

 

CriZz :D


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From 'Hello Counselor' ep 159.

 (credit: [disvelocities](http://disvelocities.tumblr.com/post/74046594655))

 

 

**The thoughts of Yunho and Changmin At The Time~**

 

 **Yunho :**  Oh, what a really serious concern this is.. Poor fellow~.. I shall try to give my utmost sincere thoughts and attention to you.. * _concentration worthy of a Bomb Squad giving to a time-bomb_ *

 

 **Changmin:**  I'm kinda hungry.. I wonder if they'll give us snacks after this.. I wanna eat meat though.. meat.. meat.. meat.. Aish, honestly what on earth this person babbling about?... Oh, look~! I can see that woman's bra through her shirt~hehehe... Ew~ Why is this girl beside me keeps creeping closer?.. Begone! Feel the wrath of my telepathic rage.. Humph, I shall have to stick closer to hyung then~.. Huhu.. hung~ry... Wonder if they noticed if I sneak a bite of that chocolate I took from hyung's bag?~...

 

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From B.U.G MV a.k.a 'The first MV that the girlfriend literally had no purpose whatsoever.. not even to console her boyfriend at the end --> No~ he has his MALE best friend for that.. They even drove off to sunset together at the end!'

 (credit: chesuyon)

 

 

 

 **Changmin:**  “Enough Yun.. There’s nothing we could do anymore. Just leave that douchebag.”

 

 **Yunho:**  “B.. But.. he.. I.. He was our best friend..”

 

 **Changmin * _intense stare*:_  **“From now on, it’s just gonna be two of us, baby..”

 

 **Yunho * _starry eyes_ *:** “Changmin-ah~..”

 

 **Ara:** ”… Hi. My name is Chopped Liver..” ＼(-____-;)／

 

 

B.U.G  **a.k.a**  the ' _Changmin/Yunho Get Together After Being Horribly Betrayed By Their Best Friend_ '  **a.k.a**  ' _Ara, seriously~ why were you even there?_ ' mv


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Inspired by Yunho's solo appearance at the radio station (150114) after which he went to CKOTB filming to meet with Changmin (it was a surprise.. Changmin didn't know about it).
> 
> AND
> 
> \- Inspired by Yunho's confession how he felt lonely doing those radio programs by his own without Changmin by his side ^^

 

(credit: [papillon-us](http://tmblr.co/Z7csdw14Nm9f1))

 

**HEADCANNON**

 

 

 **Manager:**  Yunho-ya~.. are you ready? We have to be at the radio station in about half an hour..

 

 **Yunho *** _pouting and crossed his arms petulantly ***:**_  Iya da! I wanna follow Changmin today~!

 

 **Manager:**  Aigoo.. Changmin has to go for his drama shooting today and you have the radio interview, remember? We agreed on this last week..  ***** _looks at Yunho's_ **> :( face***.. Look~ what do we have here~? Omo omo, a strawberry milk.. Yunho-ya~ if you are good boy today, you can have this strawberry milk~  ***** _shake the little milk carton in front of the singer's face enticingly_ *****

 

 **Yunho *** _eyes following the milk in interest ***:**_  Uh.. want~...  ***** _but then Changmin came out of the bedroom - all ready to go and Yunho is back to_ **> :(** _mode again_ *****  No! I wanna go with Changmin!

 

 **Manager: *** _at a loss *****_

 

 **Changmin *** _rolled his eyes and came over. He took the milk and popped the straw in it and handed it to Yunho ***:**_  Yunho.. Don't be naughty and bully manager-hyung.. You can come and see me after you finished the interview, okay?  ***** _pats baby-hyung's head_ *****

 

 **Yunho *** _sucking on the milk happily ***:**_  Uhn! Okay Minnie~!  **(●⌒∇⌒●)**

 

**Manager: =.=;;;**

 

 

= Owari =

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strict-but-loving-boyfriend!Changmin and cute!flufffy!Yunho is my ultimate kink, okay~!


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Inspired by Yunho's nervous look in the gif ^^

 (credit: [theweightofmyfaith](http://tmblr.co/Z7csdw13kDQki))

 

What was Yun-babe denying hmm~?

 

 

**HEADCANNON:**

 

 

 **Press:**  According to this anonymous tip we received, apparently both of you has been dating for the past couple of years and... Changmin-sshi here had officially proposed to Yunho-sshi last Christmas? Is this true, Yunho-sshi?

 

 **Y:**.. Wha..? Ani.. ani.. that is not true.. * _nervous smile_ *

 

 **C:**  Aigoo~ What are you saying, Yunho-ya~.. Lets not lie to these good people.. * _turned to press_ * Yes, that information is true. I'd proposed to Yunho during our family Christmas gathering.. He accepted.. Quite enthusiastically too, if I may add~.. * _smile sweetly at stunned faces in front of them_ *.. We  would love to share this joyous time with our fans too and we hope we will have everyone's support. Official statement would be given soon..

Oh, since we're out in the open.. I just want to add something: Yes, I  **am**  a very jealous boyfriend.. And since Yunho now is my fiance~.. I don't think I need to say anything more, right~? * _creepy scary smile_ *

 

 **Press:**  O.O.. err... ye..yes.. we understand..

 

 **Y:**  ...... * _facepalm_ *

 

 

= Owari =

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....... btw, any guess who actually sent the anonymous tip to the press~? (hint: that person is tall, snarky and damn possessive/protective of our Yun-chan)
> 
> ;p


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2-in-1 coz both are just short comments.. ^^;;;

**i)**

]   

(credit: thegodsstolenmysoul)

 

**Marriage Counseling**

 

 **Yunho:**  * _all serious and eager to follow what the therapist says_ *

 

 **Changmin:** Fuck this„ I’m boo~~~~red….. lets just go home and fuck, hyung~

 

 

**ii)**

  

 

**Headcannon**

 

 **C:** Behold Yun-babe~ proof of my love for you~! The whole of theatre just for two of us.. And here are sculptures of your _handprints_ that I collected over the years~

And look darling~! I bought a private plane for us.. to.. christened.. **ψ(｀∇´)ψ**

 

 **Y:** …..

Min~ your creepiness is showing again~… **（／_＼）**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously~ don't they look like Korea's very own rich Power Couple? XD


	34. Chapter 34

  

 

 

 **Y:**  Honey~ c'mere.. I have something to tell you~ 

 

 **C:**  * _bounded over_ *

 

 **Y:**  * _whispered something_ *

 

 **C:**  O.O.. Jinjja?!

 

 **Y:**  Uhn~ * _nodded and smiles shyly_ *

 

 **C:**  * _puts hand gently on Yunho's tummy_ * .....Oh.

 

 **Y:**  Ne.. is this okay?

 

 **C:**  Baby~ you have no idea how happy I am right now.. Arigatou-na~ Yunby-ya~ I really am blessed.. * _kisses cheek_ *

 

 **Y:**  * _blushed_ *

 

Yunho, Changmin... おめでとう!! 

 

\- CriZz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess what was it that Yunho told Changmin?? ;D


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Inspired by Changmin's new habit of kneeling towards Yunho IN PUBLIC

     

 

 

 

 **Changmin:**  Will you be mine forever? ( _marriage proposal_ )

 

 **Yunho**  * _giggling_ * **:**  Um~ I already pledge myself to our fans, Changminnie~ You have to ask them for my hand..  **\\(//∇//)\**

 

 **Changmin :**  Aish~ Arasso.. arasso.. * _gets up and face the fans and bow politely_ * .. Everyone~ may I have your blessing to fu.. I mean.. to have Yunho as my hubby~  **m(_ _)m**

 

 **Fans:**  Please do~! * _happily cheering_ *  **p(*＾-＾*)q**

 

 **Yunho:**  My fiancé~ everyone~!! ( **ღ˘⌣˘ღ)**

 

 **Changmin:** Thank you minna-san~ I will take care of him, I promise.. * _kiss Yunho's cheek_ *  **(ɔˆ ³(ˆ⌣ˆc)**

 

 **Fans:** KYAAAA~!!  **。(⌒∇⌒。)(。⌒∇⌒)。**

 

**Yunho:** **(#／。＼#)**

 

= Owari =

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You better take good care of our Yun-chan, Changmin~!


	36. Chapter 36

    

 

 

Yunho who loves kids so much would totally dotes on Changmin - and that would drive Jae absolutely crazy as Yunho would side with ' _Little_ ' Changminnie every single fuckin' time.

 

**HEADCANNON**

 

 **Y:**  Aww~ Jae.. don't be mad at him... how could you think our Chamitan was the one who messed up your stuff~? Look how cute and sweet and innocent he is~

 

Changmin who was sticking out his tongue and making faces at Jaejoong behind Yunho, changed his expression to his most angelic ' _I'm so cute, love me~_ ' smile (wide eyes and all) when Yunho turned to look at him.

 

Yunho smiles adoringly at the baby maknae and turned back to Jaejoong with a ' _See~!_ ' expression on his face.

 

 **Jae:**  AS#*&@KGFFUIK!!!!!!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jae~.. kekeke...


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Yunho's tendency to speak to his teddy bear and other inanimate objects ^^;;;

    

 

 

 

Yunho loves talking to inanimate objects, right?.. and animals.. and humans.. and everything in between, actually XXDDD

 

I can just imagined him whispering to his Bambi doll before bedtime on how his day had been and how he doesn't like 'so-and-so' and ' _why is Minnie so mean~_ ' *whine whine* and how he can't wait for tomorrow coz 'so-and-so' promised to bring strawberries for him~ and how he wished Changmin would adore him more and how he doesn't like it when the 'so-and-so girl' being all flirty and cuddly with Changmin and how he's really tired now but ' _the room is so cold~ Bambi-ah.._ ' *whimpers*.....

 

And if at the time Changmin happened to be in the same room (maybe they're at the hotel), he would totally rolled his eyes at Yunho's back (coz Yunho think he's being quiet but... he really is not =.=;;) and when he can't take it anymore he would just stomped over and grab the doll and despite Yunho's startled yelp and grabby hands at his Bambi, Changmin would push Yunho to scoot over and he would lay down beside his baby-hyung and spoon him (with extra thick comforter around them).. and then he would muttered to the back of Yunho's neck that Yunho should come to  **HIM**.. should talk and complaint to _**HIM** _ instead of some stupid doll so Changmin could make everything better and he IS a better listener and ' _shut up and stop squirming. I'm sleeping here and that's that._ '

 

And then Yunho would turned and hid his face partially against the pillow - to hide his grin.

 

Because~:

 

Mission?

 

 **Accomplished**.

 

***************

 

 


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yunho rea~lly should've learn his lesson ^^;;;

  

  

     (credit: [boonies](http://boonies.tumblr.com/post/52413280158/in-which-yunho-doesnt-learn))

 

 

**In Which Yunho Doesn't Learn.... 'in BED' version**

 

 

 **Yunho:**  No! Don't wanna~!

 

 **Changmin:**  Aww.. C'mon babe. It won't hurt at all.. I promise~

 

 **Yunho:**  That was what you said  **last**  time.. and I can't get out of bed for three days. Let alone trying to dance..  **THREE**  days without dancing, Min-ah~! ;__;

 

 **Changmin:**  Baby~ that was because you looked so Hot in that shorts and my sweater that I just can't help myself.. I'll be gentler this time.. I promise~

 

 **Yunho *pouts*:**  You promise to stop when I tell you to? I can't do another 7 rounds, Min.. It's not humanly possible! Maybe the fans are right and you are a robot~

 

 **Changmin *starts kissing Yunho's bare shoulder peeking out from the wide collar of his oversize nightshirt*:**  Mmmhmm.. whatever you say, hyung~

 

 **Yunho *squirmed away and cupped Changmin's cheek firmly*:**  No. Say you promise first! One round only and be gentle!

 

 **Changmin *rolled his eyes and grabbed YUnho's waist*:**  I promise.. No more 7 rounds~ and I'll stop when you want me too..

 

 **Yunho *still suspicious but getting really distracted as Changmin starts nibbling on his neck*:**.. Well~.. O..Okay then..

 

 **Changmin:**  *evil smile*

 

* ******************

 

**Tomorrow morning**

**  
Changmin:**  C'mon baby~.. I said I'm sorry..

 

 **Yunho *glare glare - trying not to groan out in pain and not to move around so much on bed*:**  8 TIMES Changmin!! 8  _FUCKIN_ ' TIMES!!! 

 

 **Changmin:**  Sorry...

 

 **Yunho:**  Which part of ' _Stop!_ ' don't you understand?!!

 

 **Changmin *grinned lecherously*:**.... The part where you keep squirming and moaning for more~?

 

 **Yunho *death glare*:**  Shut up. Just.. Shut up.. And wipe that grin off your face!

 

 **Changmin:**  I love you too, darling~ ^^

 

 

.... And that was how Yunho missed practice for a week (don't worry, Changmin dotes on him like crazy during the time ^__^)


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by current 28 year old Yunho watches 15 year old Yunho audition on SBS’s Hard Working Idol documentary. 
> 
> \- There's no Eng Sub vid online.. SBS took them down.  
> \- I do have the eng-sub (Yunho part ONLY) but I can't upload it anywhere without permission so it's just for my personal use.  
> \- Please go here (http://cc9095.livejournal.com/290422.html) if you want to download the vid (Yunho part) .Do NOT forget to thank the uploader and please respect her wish not to redistribute it.

 

  (credit: PLANETIC01)

 

 

' _Ah, boy~.. you will have hard road in front of you.._

 

_You will meet people who will hurt you.. but you will also make friends that you know you could keep for life._

 

_You will make mistakes, you will cry.. but you will also learn how to fully live your life without any regrets._

 

_Sometimes you will feel useless and you just want to give up.._

 

_But boy, tough it out and I guarantee you that something wonderful and precious is coming.._

 

_and you will find out that you wouldn't want to trade your life for anyone else's in the world.._

 

_I know....._

 

 _After all, I **am** you._ '

 

\- Jung Yunho.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because that gif says everything...

> **Location:** Namsan Seoul Tower
> 
> **Time:** Sometime after midnight
> 
> **Attendees:** Shim Changmin, Jung Yunho
> 
> **Occasion:** Sneaking away from ' _Catch Me_ ' afterparty
> 
> **Mood:** Pleasantly buzzed / might-be a bit sleepy

 

 

 **JY:**  Hey, another one? * _offered another beer_ *

  
 **SC:**  * _Grunt and yawn_ *

  
 **JY:**  Aww.. is ittle cutie baby Chami all tired and sleepy~? * _tease_ *

  
 **SC:**  Fuck you. 

  
 **JY:**  * _chuckled and took another long swallow of his own beer_ *

  
Couple of minutes later.

  
 **JY:**  Hey Changmin.

  
 **SC:**  Hmm? 

  
 **JY:**  This.. well, it's nothing important but.. uhm.. remember when you came into my room that night and.. uh.. found that I accidentally hurt myself on broken glass?

  
 **SC:**  Hmm.

  
 **JY:**  I just.. well, that is I think you should know.. It.. it wasn't an accident.

  
 **SC:**  ...... I know. * _quietly_ *

  
 **JY:**  I mean..

  
 **SC:**  Yunho, I said I know.. * _reached out and strokes the near invisible thin silvery line across the other's left wrist_ *

  
 **JY:**  I just thought.. I wanted you to know.. * _whispered, looking down at the slow almost-hypnotic stroking_ *

  
 **SC:**  * _nodded and turned Yunho's palm upwards and linked their hands together_ *

  
 **JY:**  Changmin..

  
 **SC:**  * _looked towards the bright lights of Seoul vastly spread before them_ * Never again, right?

  
 **JY:**... No, never again.. * _inched closer and lay his head on the other's shoulder - looking ahead at same beautiful brilliant sight_ *.. never ever again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Hope you guys understand what I just implied in here.. Yes, Yunho was depressed.. No, he wasn't weak..  
> But sometimes.. the hurt could get too much and all one wants to do is to feel something other than this... this unbearable numbness that threatened to drown you away. This is me speaking from experience...   
> \- This one actually was part of my once-a-day drabble ChangMinHo series..


	41. Chapter 41

 

 **Press:**  Yunho-sshi.. What are your thoughts on your neighbors report of the noise that came from your apartment two nights ago?

 

 **Yunho:**  Um.. I have no idea what you're talking about 

 

 **Press:**  According to the neighbor, and I quote " _There are lots of moaning and thumping that the plaster rains down from the ceiling.. I know because few pieces ends up in my drink.. I think they're fighting because I heard the word 'Stop please Min.. I can't anymore..' and there are lots of begging involved too.."_  End quote. So Yunho-sshi~?

 

 **Yunho:**.......uh..  >///<

 

 **Changmin:**  * _starts laughing his head off_ *


	42. Chapter 42

 

 

Looks like they're having  _civilized_  arguments with each other... while singing  

 

 **Y:**   **♬ ♮**  What  do you mean I can't go to the beach with Heechul hyung ~??!  **♯♩**

 

 **C: ♪** **♫♭** Let's put it this way~ you even drowned in kiddie pool once..  **♮ ♯ ♪**

 

**=.=;;;**


	43. Chapter 43

      

 

 

**HEADCANNON**

 

Thing is~ when Changmin gets drunk... he gets horny.

 

Like really really 

 

REALLY HORNY.

 

.....and tbqh, Yunho kinda tired of having to keep having soft food for his meals (gentler for his poor abused bottom  **.・゜゜・（／。＼）・゜゜・．** ) and to try and stop wincing and grimacing each time he sits down and he's not that young anymore gfdi! At least not young enough to have all-night sex marathon and expected to be fully functioning human being the next day..

 

Worst!

 

Are the judging looks from their staff and seniors (juniors somehow keep grinning knowingly at him, God knows what Changmin told them....  **=.=;;** ).. As if Yunho the one who can't control himself.

 

Trust him, what Changmin wants.. Changmin will definitely get~

 

Plus, Yunho would like to see them try to say ' **No** ' in his situation.

 

I mean~ Hello... It's Shim Changmin!

 

Look at those eyes.. those arms... Those legs.. and that delish pleasure trail that just begs to be licked!   **_:(´□`」 ∠):_**

 

They may be groupmates for almost 11 years but fuck if Yunho have any will against a determined!Changmin.

 

.......

......

...

..

.

 

Maybe it's time to look into  the merits of investing in the booming lube industry

 

(oh poor deluded fans, you guys truly have no idea what really goes on behind closed door  **.__.** )


	44. Chapter 44

 

 **C *thinking* :**  Imma ‘eat’ you tonight, hyung~.. better get ready!

 **Y *thinking* :**  …. What is this scary doomed sensation I suddenly felt~?   **( ・◇・)？**

 

** **

** **

 

**Headcannon:**

 

Changmin doing some stretching before pouncing on his Yun-babe  ~~and for the long night ahead~~  XD

 

 **Yunho:**  Kyaaaa~ ^////^ * _blushes_ *

 


	45. Chapter 45

 

Changmin’s simple solution:

 

When your hyung is angry and everything else failed to make you the centre of his universe again, just throw yourself on stage and make a brave ‘ _I’m okay.. don’t worry about me_ ' face (do NOT forget to cough and wheeze extra loudly for pitiful effect and USE those large Bambi eyes to their fullest!)

 

 **Y:**  Omo.. omo.. Changmin-ah~ let hyung get that for you.. * _fetched a glass of water_ *

 

 **Y:**  Aigoo.. Changmin-ah~ are you sure you should be walking? Let hyung piggyback you..

 

 **Y:**  What? Uri Changminnie wants to eat chow mein and peking duck? Don’t worry, hyung will go and buy them now. Eh? you want  the duck to be freshly roasted here? Ah~ arasso.. hyung will hire a chef especially for my baby maknae.. Just wait a bit, okay~

 

 **Y:**  Chami~ wear this please.. the smoky air on stage not good for you.. * _hands Changmin a mask - then put it on him_ *

 

 **Y:**  Changmin-ah~ just sit here quietly, okay? No need to join the practice or anything.. If you need anything and Hyung not around, just call one of the staff or any of the dongseang to get it for you.. I already told them they have to serve you all day long today, so just take it easy, okay~ * _fret fret_ *

 

 **Y:**  Eh? You don’t feel well so you want to sleep with me? My poor baby.. C’mere and lay down beside me.. Let hyung sing you a lullaby~

 

 **Changmin:**   **< (￣︶￣)>**

 

*******************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Please know that this is just a joke and in no way whatsoever am I insinuating that Changmin would ever deliberately hurts himself just to worry Yunho (though I wouldn’t put it past him to milked it all its worth so Yunho would spoiled him like crazy XD)
> 
> \- Stemmed from the above: Yunho’s mother-hen face, Changmin’s ‘yeah, this level of adoration and coddling is normal for me' matter-of-fact' face and the staff's 'Y am I here, again?' face.. kekeke


	46. Chapter 46

**i)**

 

 **C:**  Where the fuck were you last night?!!! Did you know I cooked  _TWO_  pots of Carbonara for us?!!

 

 **Y:**  Two pots? Wasn’t that a bit too mu…

 

 **C:**  * _growl_ *

 

 **Y:**  I mean.. I’m sorry.. Just that Heechul-hyung called and asked me to meet him for a drink and~ plus, you said you would be out last night anyway..

 

 **C:**  I changed my mind and thought to surprise you with dinner instead!

 

 **Y:**  Then it wasn’t my fau…

 

 **C:**  * _growl growl_ *

 

 **Y:**..Uh.. I mean.. I’m sorry Changmin-sama… Please forgive this poor clueless man for his ignorance and  _insensitive_  action..

 

 **C:** …..

 

 **Y:**  But~ we could have the Carbonara tonight, right? Just reheat it and they would taste  _just_  as delici..

 

 **C:**  No can do. I ate it all last night.

 

 **Y:**  =.=;;;

 

= Owari =

 

 **ii)**  

 

 **C:**  Eunhyuk-hyung… *stare*  **ಠ_ಠ**

 

 **E:**  Ah ye.. Changmin-sama.. I reserved this spot for you

 

 **C:**  Good boy. Now move aside..

 

 **Y:**  Chamita~n… kissu?  **(づ￣ ³￣)づ**

 

 **C:** After this, okay baby~? 

 

 **Y:**  * _pouts_ * Um.. okay~..

 

= Owari =

 

**iii)**

 

Happy!wifey!Ho chattering happily.

Bored!Hubby!Min just nodded along and  _TRIED_  to look interested  ~~so he wouldn’t have to sleep on the couch that night~~

kekeke.. XD

 

 **iv)**  

  

 

**Headcannon:**

 

 **Yunho**  adores Sadako and wanna adopt her  ~~and play house with her and teach her how to color her long, lustrous hair and tie it it up with ribbons perhaps~? and feed her Carbonara and strawberries and spoils her with everything pink and sweet~ XD~~

 

 **Changmin:**  No.  **ಠ_ಠ**


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coz there's no way Changmin would be THAT nice to kids~.. =.=;;;

  

   

  

    

(credit: [tohoshinkidesu](http://tohoshinkidesu.tumblr.com/post/60420696859)) 

 

 

Ahh.. such  _cute_ and  _sweet_  Changmin, right?

Well~ in my mind though, it happened like this **:**

 

**Take 1**

**Director:**  Changmin-sshi, you have to go _towards_ the children..  _NOT_  give a wide berth  _AROUND_  them and runs away..

 

**Take 2**

**Director:**  Cut! Changmin-sshi, just bumped into the girl  _SOFTLY_..  _NOT_  poke at her with a stick from a metre away.. I assure you that these children are  _normal_  human being.. and  _DO NOT_  bite.

 

**Take 3**

**Director:**  CUT! Changmin-sshi, please put on a ‘ _Ah~ I’m sorry_ ' regretful expression when the balloon flew away..  _NOT_  a smug ‘ _I’m proud of myself_ ' look..

 

**Take 4**

**Director:**  CCUUUTT! Changmin-sshi, do  _NOT_  laugh at the crying girl, please~…

 

**Take 5**

**Director:**  Cutt!! Changmin-sshi, you are supposed to ask the girl to look away for a second so you could take out the flower.  _NOT_  tell her to go home and to suck it up coz life is unfair..

 

**Take 6**

**Director:**  CCUUUTTT!! Changmin-sshi, the flower is for the  _girl_ , NOT Yunho-sshi.. Yah Changmin-ah, Come back!!

 **Yunho:**  * _giggles_ * Aww~ Thank you Minnie~  **(✿◠‿◠)**

 

**Take 7**

**Director:**  Cut! Changmin-sshi,  _SWEET OPPA EXPRESSION_ ~! NOT ‘ _I’m the devil incarnate_ ' glare..

 

**Take.. God knows how many now**

**Director:**  And~ cut! It’s a wrap!!  _Finally_ ~!! Now.. Changmin-sshi, we need to go over few stuf… Yah! I’m still talking to you, stop dragging Yunho-sshi to… Yah! That’s our dressing roo.. Did he just locked it???!  _Yah, Changmin!!!_

 

 

= Owari =

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ….. Ah~.. Poor director-san.. You worked hard,ne?~ XD
> 
> Gimme comments, people~ m(_._)m


	48. Chapter 48

**i)**

 

 **C:** So~ you meeting Il Woo-sshi after this?

 **Y:** Eh? No. Why? Are you jealous? kekeke.. Jagiya~lets go shopping after this?

 **C:** ….. * _serious face but all (_ ~￣▽￣)~ _inside_ *

 

 

**ii)**

ii  

 

**Headcannon:**

Patient(not really)-boyfriend!Changmin teaching his cute-bb!honeydoll!Yun how to cook (then the latter became distracted by his new apron and forgot about cooking altogether so Changmin was all like just sighed in exasperation and helped his bb to crushed some garlic (I think that’s why he used the side and back of the knife)

 

 

**iii) On Changmin singing OST for Night Watchman's Journal: I Can't Say I Love You'**

 

**Headcannon:**

so basically one day Changmin drunk dialed Yunho (maybe when he was in Bali?) and leave this looooooonnnnggggg voice message (divided into 8 parts!). Yunho was filming but it just so happened his phone was left in between the worn-out couch in the dressing room (coz c’mon~ you know with Yunho that _totally_ could’ve happens) and one of the technical people was searching for his phone and found Yunho’s instead and accidentally picked up when the telco called to inform there are 8 voice messages waiting and this guy ‘ _accidentally_ ' heard it all (he wasn't a bad guy but c'mon~ it's **JUNG YUNHO**!! any respectable human being would’ve totally lost their senses too when it comes to Jung Yunho!). He was in shock at hearing the voice messages coz who the heck is this sappy sobbing wailing voice on the phone?? It couldn’t be Shim Changmin - the well known pervert sadist of SM… _could_ it?? Then it occurred to the guy that Changmin is YUnho’s bestest of best groupmate (yeah, so there are only 2 of them so obviously Changmin will automatically gets the best group mate title but shutup!) and maybe… _maybe_ … this is the way he showed his support.. OMG! Changmin-sshi must’ve know that they haven’t found a good heart-wrenching song for the drama OST yet and this is his way of helping his bestest of best groupmate (yeah, yeah.. the only one too. Seriously? Y you keep harping on about that? I’m telling the story here!). though honestly, what’s up with the crying and wailing and sobbing?? (‘ _but what the heck, they’re **singers**..  bound to have couple of loose screws up there_ ' he thought). And just as his own eyes filled with tears (oh, how touching is their **friendship** , huhu….) Yunho came in - all happy and sunshine and fluffy and _confused_ why is the tech hyung is crying while hugging Yunho’s lost ( _not anymore~ yay!_ \\(^v^)/) phone. He started babbling something to YUnho about how beautiful friendship are and.. something about the OST??? honestly Yunho not paying him that much attention coz cordi noona was asking him if he wants a strawberry milk so Yunho nodded in excitement (at the cordi noona, _not_ the by now crying but grinning madly hyung). And the next thing he knows hyung ran out the room with Yunho’s phone, yelling something bout having to show this gem to music director and he will give back the phone later. Yunho thought of telling the hyung that Changmin said Yunho cannot give anyone borrowing his phone but then he forgot coz cordi noona came in again that time and give Yunho his strawberry milk ( so yay! \\(^v^)/).

 

And ladies and gentlemen, 

 **THAT** was how Changmin (accidentally) became the singer of Night Watchmen OST and no one can convince me otherwise 

 **（** **=** **｀** **〜** **´=** **）**

 

**iv)**

**Yunho:**  Oh hello ~ nice working with you * _sweet sunny smile at the girl between his legs_ *  **(❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ***

 **Changmin:**  What the fuckery is this?!   **(‡▼益▼)**

 **Dancer:**  YOLO..!  **(•̀o•́)ง**


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember in Shanghai Concert (200713), Yunho fell during Wrong Number because the wire wasn't hang properly?  
> Anyhoo, I guess everyone was pissed at the staff or stage engineers that Yunho actually sent a message while he was on a break(at Gangwon-Do) and didn't even wait until he's back in Seoul.. just to reassure fans that he's okay and not to worry.
> 
> \- Maybe the organizer company begged him to please calm the furious/scary fans (not to mention Lord VoldeMin)~ >.

 

 

> _Hello everybody~ I am Uknow Yunho_  
>  _Are all Cassiopeia doing fine~? ^^_  
>  _I have a break today, and because I went to send my_  
>  _friend back to the military site, I went to Gangwon-do_  
>  _But I heard the news that everyone was worried about me,_  
>  _So I wish to tell everyone my current condition,_  
>  _and send my grateful heart to all the fans who went for Shanghai’s concert,_  
>  _That’s why I’m commenting here._  
>   
>  _Wanted to present more handsome sides of myself to my dear fans,_  
>  _So before the concert, I practiced and rehearse seriously_  
>  _and I did workout too, therefore my muscles are a bit strained_  
>  _Seems like I caused everyone to be worried, so I feel sad in my heart too.._  
>   
>  _However, after I step on the stage, thanks to all the strong heart-warming cheers from everyone, as well as the love received, it gave me strength till the end_  
>  _I am feeling better now, and the wire didn’t snap, so please don’t be over worried~ ^^_  
>   
>  _In such a hot weather, everyone and ourselves, our bodies are suffering because of this._  
>  _But because everyone’s hearts came together as one, that’s why we can create such amazing concert!!!! Thank you!!!_  
>   
>  _To Cassiopeia who always love and cherish TVXQ,_  
>  _We hope to repay with more awesome stages every moment._  
>  _Thus, we will continue to work hard in the future too!!!_  
>  _In this scorching summer, beware of dehydration,_  
>  _diseases from being under the aircon and heavy rain etc~~_  
>  _Please continue to give more support too~ ^_^v_  
>   
>  _We are~~~~~~~~~~T!!!!!!!!!!_  
>   
>   
>  Source: [TVXQ Official Site](http://tvxq.smtown.com/Link/Board/3470919)  
>  Credits: loveissammi  
>  Translated by: [Taurysays](http://twishort.com/ZR8dc)

 

 

 

Goodness, I’m guessing enough people made enough noises that Yunho heard how we’re THIS close to kick Shanghai’s stage engineers asses??

I can just imagine:

 

 **The Organizer Team *kneeling in front of LSM (or whoever important at SME)*:**   Please… just please.. we’re so sorry~ we’re not worthy… please save us from these crazy fans.. huhu.. ;__;

And please tell Changmin-sshi we’re so sorry.. we never meant to hurt Yunho-sshi.. Please Changmin-sshi.. stop throwing curses at us.. We can’t even sleep at night coz we keep having nightmares and.. and.. seeing all these weird and scary faces and figures looming at us in the dark.. 

 

 **SME:**  Er.. how do you know it was Changmin’s curses?

 

 **The Organizer Team:**  They keep chanting ‘ _Changmin-sama..Changmin-sama.. All hail Changmin-sama.. Give us your souls, humans~_ ’.. huhu.. ;__;.

 

 **SME:**  We.. would like to help.. But really~ if it involves Changmin, only one person could help you guys.. But he’s away now~?

 

 **The Organizer Team:**  * _cry a river_ *

 

 **SME:**   _=.=;;_.. Fine, fine.. we’ll try to contact Yunho.. But it’s your own fault, you know that right.. Who asked you guys to mess  with him.. Even we can’t touch Yunho or suffer Changmin’s wrath. That boy is scary.. DOn’t tell anyone this but~ we think he just might be The Boy King of Hell or somethi…

 

 **Changmin *poked his head around the door into the room*:**  Did anyone call me~?

 

 **SME/The Organizer Team *jumped at least three ft*:**  EEEK!

 

 **SME:**  N..Nothing.. We.. um…nobody called you, Changmin-ah~.. * _nudged The Organizer Team_ * Right?

 

 **The Organizer Team:**  Y..yeah.. We.. um.. we just chatting around on.. er.. on what to order for food delivery to..uh.. you! You know, since we love you so much.. eheheh..

 

 **Changmin**  * _narrowed eyes suspiciously_ *

 

 **SME/T.O.T:**  * _gulped nervously_ *

 

 **Changmin**  * _then smiled brightly_ *: Cool. I’m getting hungry anyway~ Get me fried chicken.. LOTS of fried chicken. By the way, are any of you scared of.. knife?

 

 **SME/T.O.T:**  Um.. why~?

 

 **Changmin *smirks*:**  Nothing~ I just need help with something after this and I might need few sacrifi.. I mean~  _helpers_.. for the ritua.. I mean,  _project_  that I’m working on. Tell me, do you guys know what your blood types are?

 

 **T.O.T/SME *looked at each other*:**  O.O

 

 **Changmin**  * _stepped into the room_ *

 

 **T.O.T:**  NO!! Too scary~!! can’t take it anymore!!!* * _ran away from the room in terror screaming bloody murder_ *

 

 **Changmin *raises eyebrows*:**  What's with them?

 

 **SME *tugged at collar nervously*:**  Um dunno~ Say.. Changmin-ah~ Do you know where we can find Yunho-ya..  _FAST_..

 

*************

 

And that, dear friends~ is _MY_ take on why baby-angel!Yunho sent us that message all~ the way from Gangwon-do.. Not even waiting until he comes back to Seoul.. 

 

( **Y:**  Um~ but hyung.. can’t this wait until I come back?

 

 **SME:**  No Yunho-ya~ please help us from your crazy scary maknae..

 

 **Y *giggling*:**  Changminnie not scary~ Changmin is very nice and fluffy~

 

 **SME *teary eyes*:**  You and the rest of us, we see two different Changmin~ You see protective-loving!Changmin.. We see Devil himse…

 

 **Changmin *opens the door*:**  Who called me? I heard my nam… Hyung, WHY are you in the janitor closet - talking on the phone?

 

 **SME *about to die from fright*:**  ……. Yunho-ya~ please come back quickly.. huhu… ;__;)

 

 

- _finis_ -

 

 


	50. Chapter 50

   

 

 

 **Yunho:**  You cheater! * _teary eyes_ *  ಥ_ಥ

 

 **Changmin:**  What? No~.. sweetheart.. love of my life… It wasn’t my  _fault_.. Donghae-hyung jumped on me when I was singing.. I didn’t asked him to~ 

∑(;°Д°)

 

 **Yunho:**  * _gasp_ *.. not only you cheat on me so openly.. Now you even dared to talk badly of my best friend?? I thought I know you, Shim Changmin! 

(ノಠ益ಠ)ノ

 

 **Changmin:**  Oh for God’s.. Donghae-hyung! Come and clear this trouble you caused! (◣_◢)

 

**Donghae bounded over happily,**

**Donghae:**  What is it Changminnie~ btw, hyung felt you touched my butt when you carried me but it’s s’okay~ hyung forgives you.. Our Changmin is quite a flirt hmm~? Here’s a kiss for you cutie pie:  chu!

* _kiss cheek_ * ( ˘ ³˘)♥

 

 **Yunho:** …. Waaaaahhhhhh~ Changminnie dai dai dai DAI KIRAI!!!! I dun wanna talk to you anymore!! * _runs away crying_ *  

｡･ﾟﾟ･(>д<)･ﾟﾟ･｡

 

 **Changmin:**  Wait Yun-chan~! I only love you… Baby! * _rushed after him_ *

⊂(‘ω’⊂ )))Σ≡=─༄༅༄༅༄༅༄༅༄༅

 

 **Donghae:**  * _giggles_ * (≧∇≦)/

 

 **Eunhyuk:**  You’re evil Hae.. so  _so_  evil… (－‸ლ)

 

 **Shindong:**  Poor Changmin-ah… * _praying for him_ * ╮ (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.) ╭

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once in a while, I like making Changmin suffers too~ kekeke...  
> Take better care of your bb, Changmin-ah~ XD


	51. Chapter 51

    

 

 

> [TRANS]  **140818 Bigeast 【From Member】: Tell Us ★ Yunho & Changmin**
> 
>   
>    
>  Q35: What would you have been in your past life?
> 
>   
>  **Yunho:** I think (I would have been) a tiger. Because a tiger has a courageous image.  
>    
>  **Changmin:** Arabian prince! It would have been great if I had been a prince~~
> 
>   
>    
>  Credits: TVXQDrip  
>  Translated by: mug_ping
> 
>  

 

I can imagine Yunho a cute chubby tiger boy-cub.. all clumsy and  playful and tumbling around and curious to boots 

 

Then one day he got separated from his mama and hyung-deul..

So the cub wanders around - at first happy but then he got scared. 

 

He walked and walked until unknowingly he came to the edge of the forest where he got caught by some hunters to be sold off in the market. The cub is very scared and cried out for his mama.. but it was useless. The hunters that caught him took him away with them.

 

********

 

In the market, naughty little Prince Changmin (beloved youngest child of the King) is running away from his nanny when he stopped by a stall - curious by a group of people gathering there.

Pushing and crawling his way through (why is everyone so tall~?! Changmin promised to himself that he would grow up and be taller than these annoying people), he finally got to the front of the crowd and he saw what had held everybody’s interest.

 

"Step right up! Look here.. a rare breed indeed. Golden tiger boy! still a cub yet.. The meat is tender. Need a little ‘ _extra_ ' to satisfy the missus in the bedroom? Want to impress your neighbors and friends? Tiger meat is the answer! 

We assure you, there is nowhere else you could find such rare creature! One day only! One time offer!

Bid your price now ladies and gentlemen!”

 

Amidst the excited calls of offered prices, the little prince looked at the whimpering tiger cub and made a decision.

 

"3000 gold dinar!"

He shouted.

 

The crowd fell silence before laughing and tittering when they saw the little boy who made the offer.

 

"Run along little boy.. don’t waste our time. Go back to your parents. Your clothes may be of fine quality but this is the matter of adults."

Said the seller - dismissing who he thought is just a foolish brat separated from his family. 

 

Changmin scowled,

how dare they treat him, a prince! like some commoner.

 

"Prince Changmin? Prince Changmin.. There you are!  I’ve been searching for you everywhere! Didn’t you hear me calling?

Never mind that, come Your Highness.. We’re late for lunch and the King and Queen will be joining us today too.”

 

A murmur went through the crowd as they realized that the little boy really is a prince.

 

"Sangmin! Buy that tiger cub for me."

Changmin demanded of his servant.

 

"E..eh? Tiger cub? But Your Highness, I don’t think.."

 

"Did I ask for your opinion Sangmin? I want that tiger and I want it now~! No question asked.. Or do you want me to tell Father, Mother and Siwon-hyung that you disobey me?"

 

Sangmin gulped.

 

The King and Queen are just and kind and their eldest son is a charismatic and of regal bearing that makes him excellent future heir to the throne.

 

Saying that, the family’s greatest weakness is they love the youngest child too much and tend to spoils him to pieces. This may due to the fact that Changmin arrived late into the family as a very pleasant surprise - where his brother already in his late teenage years and his parents never thought that they will have another child after having Siwon and so many years of trying.  

 

So the general rule at the palace is that:

What Prince Changmin wants, Prince Changmin gets. 

 

Which could be difficult seeing as how the little prince could be such an angel in front of his parents and brother but a little bundle of terror with everyone else. 

 

Sangmin decided arguing with the prince is a little above his paygrade and decided to just do as he was told and went up to the seller.

 

As his servant is haggling the price with the seller, Changmin went near the cage where the cub is cowering in the corner, and crouched down in front of it.

 

"Hi.. My name is Changmin.. I’m a prince so everyone called me Your Highness.. You can call me Changmin though~"

 

He put his hand in between the steel bars and reached inside as far as he could,

"Don’t be scared kitty.. I’ll protect you.. c’mere.."

 

Slowly one chubby little paw touched the boy’s outstretched hand.

 

And that was the beginning of something beautiful~*

 

- _finis_ -


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Inspired by Yunho wearing a Jaegar Lecoultre Master Series - Chronograph watch ($10,800 bitch!)

  

 

 

Yunho smiled sincerely (well, at least he hopes it looks sincere~.. but as exhausted as he feels currently, chances are the smile doesn’t even resembles a smile.. maybe more like a grimace) and tried to look interested as God knows who from fuck-knows what company blabbering excitedly on how honored they are to meet the great Jung Yunho~

 

‘ _What’s so great about me? I just sing and dance.. not like I saved the world! God~ just stop simpering already.. it’s tiring_ ’

He thought a bit grumpily.

 

Perhaps his ‘smile’ starting to looked a little strained that finally his manager intervened and thank the guy for his support but Yunho-san gotta go now as he’ll have an early flight tomorrow..

Whatever the other guy’s reply after that was lost to Yunho as it takes all he has not to just plopped right there on the floor and sleep - idol image be damn~

 

He barely registers the black box shoved into hands and how manager-hyung gently put his hand onto Yunho’s back to prompt him to bow in respect. 

 

 

>  
> 
> ‘ _I’m numb and I’m tired. Too much has happened today. I feel as if I’d been out in a pounding rain for forty-eight hours without an umbrella or a coat. I’m soaked to the skin with emotion._ ’
> 
> -  **Ray Bradbury**

 

********

 

"Shower’s free, hyung.. Hey, whazzat?"

 

"Hmm?"

Yunho looked up from the small box in his hands. Lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t even noticed when the younger man entered the room - steam billowing out after him from the hot shower.

 

Although now that he had..

 

Yunho took a moment to appreciate the sight - smooth honey-tanned skin, all those hard defined muscles of his torso, those long legs and strong thighs (thank you to whoever decided hotel towels should all be miniscule..) and God~ those biceps.. 

 

How the heck can he looks so hot just by standing there drying his hair??

 

"Hyung?"

Changmin looks amused and Yunho briefly hopes that he’s not actually drooling. 

 

He looked back down to the box in his hand, turning it over and sideways

 

"Umm.. This? I dunno~ Someone gave it to me earlier. A present, I think.."

 

Changmin hmm’d and sits next to Yunho. He took the box from the other’s lax hands, untied the delicate brown ribbons and opened it.

 

Looking at the content, he whistled in appreciation

"Wow. That certainly looks expensive.."

 

Yunho barely spares a glance to the smart looking watch,

"I guess~. You want it?"

He asked listlessly - his earlier exhaustion came back with a vengeance now with soft mattress underneath and Changmin’s warm body next to him.

 

Changmin looked at him in surprised,

"You don’t want it? It’s  _your_  present.. I could buy one for myself if I want to..” 

 

Yunho sighed,

"I know.. That’s the thing..  _We_  could afford to buy this kind of thing ourselves. Don’t get me wrong, I’m grateful.. I  _truly_  am.

But~.. I dunno.. I just..”

He shrugged helplessly.

 

Changmin put an arm around Yunho and pulls him closer - prompting the man to put his head on Changmin’s shoulder.

"You feel guilty."

 

It wasn’t a question.

Just a stated fact that Yunho doesn’t bother denying.

 

"I know~ I’m being stupid, aren’t I?"

 

"No. You’re just being you.. Nothing’s wrong with that."

He bend down his head a bit to kiss Yunho’s forehead lightly,

"And hyung, that’s  _exactly_  why you deserve this.. and so many other things. People loves you because you are you… ** _I_**  love you because you are you.. Just accept it, say thank you and we keep on working hard to make sure we’ll always be worthy of the love showered upon us.

That’s all we could do.. alright?”

 

Yunho nodded and rubbed his face against the warm skin of Changmin’s shoulder,

"Thank you.. When did my little Changminnie gets to be so wise, hmm?"

 

"Who do you think I learnt it from?"

He squeezed Yunho’s shoulders and nuzzled his hair

"Hey, don’t fell asleep yet.. You got to wash-up first.."

 

"But I don’t _wanna_ ~.. I’m tired…"

Yunho knows he’s whining but fuck it.

 

It’s only both of them in the hotel room and honestly, Changmin seen worse from him… and vice versa.

 

"Aish, you big baby.. Come, I’ll help you.."

 

Yunho makes protest noise as Changmin stood up and he lost his warm support..

 

"C’mon hyung.."

 

Yunho looks up into those wide warm Bambi eyes.

"Shower and all?"

 

Changmin rolled his eyes exasperatingly (but Yunho doesn’t mind as Changmin already took hold of Yunho’s hand with one of his and squeezed it gently plus that fond look in his eyes caused this fluffy fuzzy warmth uncurling in the pit of Yunho’s tummy)

 

"Fine.. Shower and all~"

 

 

 

= _Owari_ =

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I swear I could turn almost ANY moments into ChangminHo moments~ :p


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Inspired by Changmin meeting with Kyuhyun's mom when watching Kyuhyun's musical

   

 

 

 **SM Building**  

 

Changmin: “Hey hyung~ all finish? Our reservation is at 9..”

 

Yunho * _sulks and turned away from his boyf_ *:

"Il Woo-ya~ do you want to go and have dinner together? Hyung would treat you~"

 

Changmin: “… um.. Yunho?”

 

Yunho * _still ignoring Changmin_ *:

"Il Woo-ah~ you must be careful. Nowadays I heard there are lots of mosquitoes.. Infact, one is buzzing around here right now.."

 

Il Woo looks at Changmin uneasily - torn between to eagerly say ‘ **Yes!** ' to Yunho's dinner invitation and to run away from that slightly manic glare Changmin threw his way.. In the end, his self-preservation instinct won

"Um Yunho-hyung.. I uh.. would love to go to dinner. But.."

 

"Great. Sorry to hear that you are busy. Now if you’ll excuse us."

Changmin cut in between them and grabbed Yunho’s upper arm to drag him away (not before throwing another glare to poor confused Il Woo  **=.=;;** )

 

Yunho tried to pull his arm away but Changmin’s grip wouldn’t budged. 

 

"Let me go.. What the hell do you think you are doing?"

He hissed quietly - mindful that they’re still in public (though by the curious looks and hushed whispers thrown their way, he shouldn’t even bothered to hide that they’re fighting)

 

Changmin doesn’t say anything until they are in one of the empty dressing room and only after he locked the door did he let go of of the other man.

He turned and look at his sulking lover.

 

"What?"

Yunho asked testily - a bit put off by that intense stare.

 

Changmin rolled his eyes and leaned against the dressing table.

"SO you wanna tell me what got your panties in a twist this time?"

 

"I did not get my..underwear twisted in  _anyway_ , for your info~”

Yunho answered primly before making a face,

"Besides, why would  _you_  care. You broke up with me.”

 

Knowing Yunho is in one of his prissy mood, Changmin asked calmly

"I sure don’t recalled doing anything of that sort lately. When  _exactly_  did this so-called breaking up happened, if you don’t mind me asking?”

 

Yunho glares at the taller man, confirmed that Changmin is not taking him seriously.

"You think I won’t know when you were being all friendly and cuddling up to Kyuhyun’s Umma the other day, huh?!"

 

Few seconds of silence.

"….. Yunho, tell me you did not just say you thought I cheated on you.. with a _middle-aged_  woman some more~!”

 

Yunho blinked blankly before making a face,

"What? Oh.. wait.. no~! Oh,  _eew_ ~..~ I know she’s not your type..

Wait,  _is she_?”

Yunho narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Changmin.

 

"What?! Yunho, Mrs Cho is older than  even my own mother!  **AND**  she’s Kyuhyun’s mom.. stop being disgusting~!”

 

Yunho puffed up his cheeks indignantly,

"How would I know~!.. You’re the one with some weird porn fet…MMmph!!"

He glares at Changmin who jumped up to covered Yunho’s mouth with his hand.

 

"What the hell, hyung? Hush down a bit.. We’re not at home here.."

 

Yunho licked the hand covering his mouth in retaliation.. but realized his mistake as Changmin’s eyes darkened with arousal instead.

 

"Keep that kitten tongue of yours in unless you intend to use it properly.."

 

Yunho struggled but Changmin held on tighter.

 

After few more seconds of silence and Changmin assured that Yunho is calmer ( _somewhat_ ) and not about to punch him, he lets go of the other and take a step back (still close enough to grab Yunho should the other decided to make a run for it)

"Hyung, you do realize that I love you, right? I mean, Kyu is my best friend sure, and I’ll always be there for him.. But I love  _YOU_.  **YOU**  are my lover and I would.. never cheat on you. With anyone.. Not Kyuhyun.. and certainly not his  _mother_..”

 

"My point exactly!"

 

"What?"

 

"I’m your  _lover_  and Kyuhyun is your best friend”

 

Changmin shook his head - he idly wonders if he might be actually be in some bizarre dream now,

"Yunho, you  **completely**  lost me here..”

 

Yunho huffed and crossed his arms,

"I’m your lover and we’ve been groupmates for 11 years now.. But you never be that friendly and comfortable with  _MY_  mother. 

Kyuhyun is just your best friend but you are so close to his family. It’s not like I want to control who you are close with.. but Changmin-ah, you’ve once  _lied_  that you have a tummyache when Umma and Appa invited you for our weekend lunch and next thing I know, you were with  _Kyuhyun’s_  family celebrating his sister’s birthday. 

So tell me, which part of this I got wrong huh? It’s obvious you don’t like my family.

And if you don’t like my family, then who knows when you going to get tired of me too.”

 

Changmin sighed and rubbed his face. He understands where Yunho coming from.. But it’s not that he doesn’t like Yunho’s family.. It’s just that…

* _mumbles_ *

 

"Sorry, mind saying that again in normal volume for human ears?"

Yunho said dryly.

 

Changmin leaned against the wall with a huff,

"Your family  _scares_  me, okay. And for the record, I  _did_  have stomachache that day..”

 

Yunho blinked blankly

"My family?.. My family  _scares_  you.. You? The great Changmin-sama.. The same Changmin that has even the company’s President at his beck and call? The same Changmin that about to willingly go directly to Kyuhyun when he called you in that show, pretending as if he got into trouble with some kind of gangsters?? **That**  Changmin?! Are we talking about the same person here?”

 

Changmin rolled his eyes at the other’s sarcastic tone,

"Yeah well, I’m not  _fucking_  any of their precious son am I?”

 

A moment of silence before a snort coming from Yunho, before he doubled over laughing..

 

"Yunho.. Yunho, this is  _not_  funny okay.. 

The last time I visited you parents, your Umma told me in  **great**  details how she could crush walnuts with just one hand.. and even showed me examples!

And your dad! He was all quiet and intense stares and just…  _waiting_  for me to slip up, I just know it!

Even sweet JiHye showed me how she could karate-kick 10 bricks to smithereens..! and she hinted how if I make her brother cry, I would be singing _soprano_  for the rest of my life..

Yunho, are you even  _listening_  to me??”

 

Yunho pushed himself from the dresser where he just had to lean against when his knees weakened from laughing too hard,

"Ah.. stop,  _stop_.. my tummy hurt.. ahahahaha…

I can’t believe you are  _scared_  of my family!…

Ahahahaha..”

 

Changmin tried to keep frowning but it’s impossible not to smile at the sound of Yunho’s bright laughter. 

 

Finally the laughter tapered off though still small giggles slipped out now and then.

 

Yunho straightened up and wiped his eyes,

"Oh God.. I needed that…"

He sauntered over to his boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek affectionately,

"Next weekend clear your schedule. Umma asked me to bring you to Jung Family annual gathering.. My aunts and uncles want to meet you. 

No excuses this time, okay~”

 

Changmin blanched and squeaked,

"Aunts  _and_  uncles??”

 

Yunho gave him a deceptively sweet smile,

"Yep. All 60+ of them~

Oh don’t  _worry_  sweetheart~ I promise I won’t let them roughed you up  _too_ much..”

 

 

 

= **Owari** =


	54. Chapter 54

 

 

 **Counselor:**  Um~ I’m sorry.. But why do you think you need a marriage therapy in the first place? You don’t look like you have any trouble with your relationship..

 

 **Yunho:**  Oh? And why do you think that?

 

 **Counselor:**  Well Jung-sshi~ I’ve seen newlyweds that sitting further away from each other than both of you. And every time one of you moves, the other one is aware of it.. and also the way you guys seem to understand each other with only a glance at the other person’s face.

 

 **Yunho *scoff*:**  I doubt that. If that’s true than Changmin here would understand that I meant what I say and I know what I want.

 

 **Changmin:**  I understand that you THINK that you know what you want. But that doesn’t mean that it’s good for you.

 

 **Counselor:**  Okay, this is good.. Communica…

 

 **Yunho *interrupts*:**  Excuse me.. Are you implying that I’m too stupid?

 

 **Counselor:**  Now Jung-sshi you sho…

 

 **Changmin:**  No. I’m just saying you are too selfish if you think I’m going to hurt you just because you want me to.

 

 **Counselor:**  Hurt him li…

 

 **Yunho:**  I want you _not_ to treat me like glass and fuck me harder!! What’s so selfish about that?!!

 

 **Counselor *gives up and just listens*:** …..

 

 **Changmin:**  You were not ready yet! I only got two fingers in..!! You know for fact that you need _at least_ four before I could go in!

 

 **Yunho *sarcastic*:**  Wow,  _someone_  is being a bit **optimistic** of himself~

 

 **Changmin:**  And what do you mean by that~?!

 

 **Yunho:**  You tell me~ humph!

 

 **Counselor *winced*:**  …..Ooh, burn.. 

 

 


	55. Chapter 55

 

 

The continuation of this scene:

 

 

 **Changmin *thinks*:**  Don’t you dare to look at my Yunho

 

 **Yunho behind him *noticed something*:**  Ooohh~ is that a candy store? * **wanders off** *

 

 **Changmin *glare glare everyone and turned around to grab Yunho to move faster*:**  Okay Hyu… * **saw the empty space and nearly have a heart attack** * HYUNG??!!

 

 **Yunho *somewhere else - began making friend with the candy store auntie*:**  …. and then he said I shouldn’t smile to anyone I didn’t know coz..um.. nyam nyam.. this is good Auntie! I love strawberry candy~!”

 

 **Candy-shop owner:**  That’s good sweetie ^^;;;.. Um~ you sure your friend wouldn’t be worried when he can’t find you?

 

 **Yunho *stil ‘nyam nyam’ing happily*:**  It s’okay~ Chami said I cannot take drinks from strangers but he didn’t say I can’t buy candy.. Though~ he didn’t like it when I eat them so much. He said it will ruin my dinner~ * **pout pout** *

 

 **Candy store owner:**  This Changmin sounds like a very sensible boy.. :)

 

 **Yunho:**  Of course! My Changmin is the best and cutest and sweetest (though he loves to scold me >.<) and nicest and amazing’est and…

 

 

Somewhere else, Changmin is going crazy shouting Yunho’s name AND ordering the whole airport to be on lockdown before he sues the fucking hell out of everyone there for losing Yunho 

 

Needless to say, someone is in BI~G trouble later on (except that Changmin totally feels sorry for him when he gets tummyache for eating so many candy)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Coz I love babysitter!Changmin and naughty!cute!bb!Yunho theme the most~! XD


	56. Chapter 56

 

 

**Yunho**  * ** _thinking_** * **:**  ‘ _Aww… another cute fan.. How innocent and young they are.. Aish, Jihye-ah~ Oppa misses you so.. huhu.. Oh, here she comes._ ’

 

**Yunho:**  “Annyeong~.. how are you? You’re still a student, right? Study hard, okay? And listen to your parents well.. Oppa will always suppo…”

 

**Fan:**  “OPPA! YOU’RE SO HOT!! I JUST WANNA RIP YOUR SHIRT AND F*%K YOU SENSELESS~!!!! PLEASE SHOW ME YOUR MOOBS EVEN AS A LITTLE PEEK!”  **(●♡∀♡)**

 

**Yunho:**  “……”  **∑(O_O;)**

 

Later, back in the hotel room.

 

**Yunho * _sniffles_ *:** ”Chami~ the world is a scary place..” 

 

**Changmin * _pat his hyung’s head consolingly_ *:** “There..there, hyung~I told you that those fans aren’t innocent as you think they are~”  

 

**Yunho:**    **(╥_╥)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get the feeling Yunho always think that fans are all so innocent and pure like he is..  
> But Changmin knows better.. kekeke XD


	57. Chapter 57

 

 

Yunho drinking and cheeky face and with his legs swinging AND Changmin blank kinda reluctant face..kekeke

 

 

 

**Chibi!ChangminHo AU**

 

 

7 years old chubby Yunho with his juice box waiting outside the principal office and wanting to make friends with the sullen boy next to him.

 

 

 **Y:**  Hi~! * _smiling so brightly and happily_ *

 

 **C:** ….

 

 **Y:**  My name is Yunho! But everyone called me Yunnie~ what’s your name? wanna be friends? Why are you here? Did you get into trouble with Mrs Lee too~?? She’s so mean! And smells weird. I like Mr JJ the mostest! He’s so cool~ did you know that he was in a band once? How cool is that?! And Mr Kim is funn…

 

 **C**   ***** _stares at the chubby bubbly boy_ ***:** …. Let me guess, you are here because you talked in class while the teacher was teaching..

 

 **Y *** _gasp in amazement_ ***:**  Wow.. how did you know that?? Are you… a.. a.. uh.. ***** _wrinkling his nose in trying to remember the word_ *****..um.. a.. a psycho??

 

 **C**   **=.=;;; :** …. You mean a ‘ _psychic_ ’

 

 **Y *** _more gasps of amazement_ ***:**  OMO!! You  _are_!! 

 

 **C:**  No, I meant...

 

The door to the office opened and a tall lady came out.

 

 **Lady:**  Jung Yunho? The principal is ready to see you now.

 

 **Y *** _jumped off his seat happily_ ***:**  Uhn! Thank you Mrs Kang~ Oh wait!

 ***** _turned back to the boy_ *****.. You still haven’t told me your name!

 

 **C:** Um.. Changmin.. My name is Changmin..  ***** _blushes_ *****

 

 **Y *** _glomp Changmin_ ***:**  Waaai!!! Chami~!! 

 

 **C:**  Ch.. Chami?! It’s  _Changmin_.

 

 **Y *** _ignores Changmin's protest completely_ ***:**  Mrs Kang, look! look! this is my new friend, Chami!

 

 **Lady:**  Yes, yes… now hurry up, boy.

 

 **Y:**  Okay Chami, I’ll talk to you later~! Come and find me during recess, yeah? I’m in class 1-3.. Byeee~!

 

 **C *** _watches the chubby boy skips  towards the open door - looking a bit too happy for someone called to the principal room_ ***:** …uhn. I promise.. 

 

 

 *****Note:**  Changmin is not in any trouble actually. He is the new student and is waiting for the school secretary to take him to his new class (yep, it’s class 1-3 same as Little Yunho)

 

 

 

=Owari=

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yunho's not worried being called to principal's room coz he's used to it (mostly coz he talks a LOT during class =.=;;) and honestly the principal adores him too much to punish him anyway~ ^^;;


	58. Chapter 58

 

**i)**

  

 

 

**Headcannon :**

 

 

They were staring at each other this way,

 

 **Changmin * _thinking_ *:**  _Mmm~.. look at those pink lips (that will scream my name as I pound into that tight ass) .. that creamy skin (that bruise so prettily when I mark him) .. that innocent look in those eyes (that tear up easily when I tease him~.. and keep him on the edge for so long..)_

**ƪ(`▿▿▿▿´ƪ)**

 

 **Yunho * _thinking_ *:**  _Why Changminnie is glaring at me~? Did I do something wrong??_

**(╯•﹏•╰)**

 

 

 

**ii)**

****

 

 **Almost-Every-Show:**  Ooohh~ we have big celebrities with us today~ the famous TVXQ!! We gotta make them comfortable.. lets set up a nice couch/chairs with lots of room for them~ * _proud smile_ *

 **Changmin:**  Why would you do this to us.. * _glare glare_ *

 **Yunho:**  Ooo~ comfy chair! * _happily oblivious to his boyf displeasure_ *

Seriously though, 8 out of 10 times it’ll be Changmin who gonna creeps closer to Yunho.

 

 

 

**iii)**

**BONUS SCENE FOR MY FAITHFUL READERS/FOLLOWERS :)**

 

"Yunho?"

Changmin questioned, his voice low… husky.He leaned forward in the chair.

 

"You’re not answering, hyung.."

 

His deep voice surrounded Yunho, _captured_ him..

renders him mute.

 

Brushing his fingers over Yunho’s toes, Changmin circled his ankle - lifting his lover’s leg and bringing his foot to Changmin’s lips.

"This little piggy went to market,"

he nipped the big toe.

 

Liquid heat radiated up Yunho’s leg, pooling in his center.

 

"This little piggy went home."

 

Changmin moved to the next toe.

"This little piggy had some bulgogi"

 

his tongue circled Yunho’s middle toe before kissing it.

"And this poor piggy had none"

 

Changmin’s lips gently suckled the next toe.

"And this little piggy.."

 

he kissed Yunho’s baby toe and the soft skin underneath..

 

"Ran begging: kiss me.”

 

His lips reached the ankle.

 

“Kiss me.”

 

Then Yunho’s knee.

 

“ _Kiss me_ ”.

 

He continued on to the inside of Yunho’s thigh, nibbling on the creamy skin.

 

“ _All_  ..the way..

home..”

He breathes against the damp skin.

 

Yunho’s breath caught.

The butterflies in his belly fluttered crazily.

 

 

 

(Imagine this scene between them!! *nosebleed*)

 

 

 

 


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coz I have no doubt this was actually what happened.   
> Changmin would not rest until he makes sure Yunho's house is safe and fit for living human being again ^^;;;

  

  

  

 

 

 

 

**HEADCANNON**

 

 

…. Yunho woke up the very next morning after they arrived in Korea to find Changmin (complete with apron and face mask and heavy-duty gloves and hair net) cleaning and disinfecting and throwing away everything in Yunho’s kitchen (including his fridge) - all the while mumbling grumpily to himself.

He opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it and decided to just ignored the fact that Changmin basically just invited himself into Yunho’s house and stripped his kitchen bare.

 

Yawning and stretching, Yunho goes into the living room and proceed to flopped on the big couch - rubbing his face against soft fabric happily.

‘ _Mmm~.. comfy.._ ’

 

He doesn’t know how much time has passed as he continues lying there - letting the warm sunlight and distant sound of Changmin’s occasional burst of expletives lulls him into half-asleep state.

 

"Move over"

 

Yunho squints at the figure towering over him next to the couch

”..Mmwoh..?? Min?”

 

Changmin rolled his eyes and nudged at Yunho’s shoulder with his thigh,

"Move over a bit, hyung.. I wanna sit.."

 

If his mind wasn’t so groggy with sleep, Yunho probably would points out to the maknae that there are actually at least three other comfy chairs in the room, not to mentioned the two huge beanbags that Changmin himself gave to Yunho as housewarming gift.

As it is, all he could manage is to blink blankly at the younger man and made some kind of dying animal whine in his throat.

 

Sighing in fond exasperation, Changmin bend down a bit and pulled Yunho up into semi-reclining position (much to the other man’s displeasure if the increasing volume of him whining is anything to go by) before sitting down at the end of the couch and pulled the man back down so that his head rests on Changmin’s lap.

 

And somewhere inside Yunho realized that he should probably have problem with the way Changmin loves to manhandles him whenever and wherever he likes. But then again…

 

"Changmin-ah…."

Yunho breathed in contentment and took a deep breath as he curls on his side and snuggles closer against the warmth of Changmin’s belly.

 

  
Changmin turned on the television and surf few channels lazily until he found the one that he wants - some silly light comedy or something.

With the volume turned down almost to mute, he laid back against the couch and raised his legs onto the coffee table.

 

  
Holding the remote with one hand,Changmin rests his other arm on Yunho’s shoulder and patted the older man before burying his hand in other’s hair and absentmindedly started playing with few soft strands - paying half attention to the movie and letting Yunho’s soft snuffling and light snores soothe his tired mind.

 

He knows he would probably joins Yunho into the Slumber Land soon enough.. but for now he’s content.

 

 

= **Owari** =


	60. Chapter 60

  

  

  

    

 

 

 

Guess who is  **NOT**  amused~ ^^;;;

 

Imagine Changmin first time meeting Yunho’s family as his official boyfriend though~!

If JiHye  _ANYthing_  like her brother at all, the situation will be something like:

 

 

 **JH *stroking a cleaver knife nonchalantly*:**  Changmin oppa~ So you are now dating my brother?

 

 **C *starting to get a bad feeling - and wondering where the hell is Yunho*:**  Um.. Yes?

 

 **JH *hummed and starts examining the knife’s blade - the gleaming steel glint menacingly under the harsh kitchen light*:**  Hmm~.. that’s nice.. So you really love him~?

 

 **C *clears throat*:**  Uh well.. you know.. we never really tal…

 

 **JH *slammed down the knife into the chopping board*:**  Because you know~ My Oppa’s happiness is  _very_  important to me.. And you seem to make him happy.. So ~ I certainly hope you will stick around for a  _very_  long time. Will you, Changmin-oppa~? This is not just a game for you…  _is it?_

 

 **C *wide-eyed at the sight of sharp knife sticking out of the thick board and squeaked*:**  Of.. Of course not! I.. I uh. I love him so much and I never.. ever think of playing around.. And.. he.. I.. I will stay.. I will stay _forever_ ~.. And..

 

**JH *smiles serenely and walked closer to Changmin***

 

**C *Eep’ed and stepped back***

 

 **JH *pats one of  Changmin’s shoulder as she passes him by*:**  That’s good to know Changmin-oppa.. Glad we have this talk..

 

**JH *walks out of the kitchen***

 

 **C *still dumbfounded and feels like he just had a near brush with the Devil himself*:**  ….. Well,  _fuck_ ~. 

 

 

=Owari=

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you I could change ANY moment to ChangminHo moments :p


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because these pictures are gems!!!   
> XD

  

(credit on pics)

 

 

 **Y:**  

Honey~ look.. are those our new neighbors?.. Hi neighbors~!! * _waves happily_ * Baby, lets ask them to come over for dinner~

 

 **C:**  

Sweetheart, we should at least make sure they’re not serial killers in hiding  _before_  we invite them into our home~ besides, if they’re moving in why the hell are they taking  _OUT_  the couch? Yah, Yunho! Come back here!

 

 **Y * _ignores his protesting hubby and just bounded over to the two suspicious-looking men_ *:** 

Hi! Welcome to the neighborhood~.. Would you like to join us for dinner? You probably gonna be too tired to cook anything tonight, right~? Over there is my hubby, Changmin. Oh, don’t worry.. He looks grumpy but he really is a darling~ Oooh.. are you guys married too? You two make such cute couple! But not as cute as Changmin and I of course.. * _giggles_ *..

Oh where are my manners~? I’m Yunho by the way..

What’s your name~?  **(❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ***  * _sunniest smile in existence_ *

 

**The Two _ROBBERS_ :**

… uh…   **(-_-)ゞ**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May I just say how I LOVE THE WAY YUNHO CLUTCHED CHANGMIN’S ARM??!!!


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chibi!AU.. inspired by tags from xxfergiexx (ands coz at how satisfied Yun-chan looked at being able to call Changmin :   
> pabo-yah'  
> Innocent little rebel, our Yunho is~* ^^

 

 

 

 

**CHIBI!AU**

**Note:** They’re both 4 years old in this and attending the same nursery/kindergarten

 

 **  
Chibi!Min:**   Pway wif me.

 

Chibi!Yun blinked up at the boy standing in front of him and looked down again at his sandwich in his hands.

 

 **Chibi!Yun:**  Mmm.. But Yunnie eating..

 

 **Chibi!Min plopped down next to Chibi!Yun:**  What samich izzat? Can’t Yunnie eat later? Now it’s playtime.. If you eat now, later what Yunnie gonna have for wunch?

 

 **Chibi!Yun pouted:**  But Yunnie hungwy _now_ ~ And it’s a stwawbewy jewwy samich~ Yunnie favouwite.. Chami wanna bite?

( **A/N:**  Aww.. Wittle Yunnie so nice, right? XD)

 

Chibi!Min leaned forward and took a bite.

 

 **Chibi!Yun *grinning with strawberry jelly smeared all around his mouth and cheeks*:**  Yummy, wight?

 

Chibi!Min nodded reluctantly. The sandwich really yummy~ Chibi!Min made a mental to ask Mummy to make him some tomorrow.

 

 **Chibi!Min:**  Come Yunnie~ huwwy up! Lets pway~

 

After much prodding (no seriously, Chibi!Min  _literally_  kept on prodding Chibi!Yun chubby tummy repeatedly) finally Chibi!Yun finally gave in and the two boys decided to play ’ _Tag_ ’ with Changmin as the first ’ _It_ ’

Unfortunately, Chibi!Yun is _really_ quite chubby so~ it’s easy for Changmin to catch up and caught him every single time ^^;;;. 

 

 **Chibi!Min:**  Minnie caught you again, Yunnie~ XXDD

 

 **Chibi!Yun *heaving and huffing and chubby cheeks all flushed red - Chibi!Min thinks that his friend really does look like a strawberry now):**  Yunnie don’t wike this game, Minnie~! You always wanna become ’ _It_ ’.. Yunnie wanna be ’ _It_ ’ too~!

 

 **Chibi!Min:**  But if Yunnie become ’ _It_ ’, Yunnie would never catch me~ And Minnie wanna keep on catchin’ Yunnie!

(Because Chibi!Min loves it the most when he gets to hug Chibi!Yun when he caught the other little boy. Chibi!Yun so squishy~! like Minnie’s favourite panda plushie~ XD)

 

 **Chibi!Yun *stomps his foot*:**  No! Yunnie’s turn to become ’ _It_ ’!

 

 **Chibi!Min:**  Nu-uh~.

 

 **Chibi!Yun:**  Yu-uh~

 

So they keep on arguing until Chibi!Yun finally burst into tears~

 

 **Chibi!Yun:**  Minnie pabo! Yunnie dun wanna pway wif you anymowe!

Chibi!Yun ran away but~ of course Chibi!Min caught him quickly (^^;;) and hug him.

 

 **Chibi!Minnie:**  Yunnie.. Yunnie.. dun cwy.. Minnie sowwy~.. If Yunnie lets Minnie be ’ _It_ ’, Minnie will gib you..ummm… Minnie’s Star Was Wego! Daddy bought it yesterday for Minnie. Okay?“

(Even though Chibi!Min feels sad coz he loves Lego so much. But he hates to see Chibi!Yun crying so~… plus, maybe they could play the Lego together later?)

 

 **Chibi!Yun *sniffling but stopped crying*:**  Yunnie dun wanna Lego.. Yunnie want Minnie’s fried chicken that Minnie brought fow wunch today..

 

 **Chibi!Min:**  Omo, how Yunnie know Minnie bwing chicken?

 

 **Chibi!Yun:** …. Coz Yunnie peeked into Minnie’s lunchbox~..

 

 **Chibi!Minnie:** …. Okie. So~ Minnie can be ’ _It_ ’?

 

 **Chibi!Yun *nodded - mind already on yummy fried chicken he will get during lunch*:**  Uhn! Minnie be ’ _It_ ’

 

 **Chibi!Min:**  Yay~! \\(^.^)/

 

 **Seonsaengnim!Jae:**  Children~! Come inside… Playtime over~..

 

 **Chibi!Min:**  Noooooooooo~!!!  *cue dramatic rolls on the ground*

 

 

**~finis~**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Chibi!Min just likes to hug Chibi!Yunho...lol..


	63. Chapter 63

 

**i)**

  

 

Can you imagined Yunho trying to run away from his babysitter a.k.a Changmin~?? ^^;;;

 

 **Y:** Noo~!!!! I want to go to that circus!!!! * _make a break to the front door - in pajamas and all_ *

 

 **C:**  … Yah! You have high fever, you’re NOT going anywh.. yah! Come back here!! * _scrambling after Yunho_ *

 

Changmin grabs Yunho and finally carries him off 

 **C:**  The only place you’re going now is to the bedroom! Yah, stop moving so much!

 

 **Y:** LETMEGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **Neighbors downstairs:** The couple up there sure is loud and energetic, huh~? Ahh~ to be young again…  **(=^･ω･^)y**

 

 

**-finis-**

 

 

 

**ii)**

  

 

No, no you _don’t_ understand..

 **Look** at Changmin’s smile..

 

That wasn’t a sweet maknae smile.

 

That was downright **NO DOUBT ABOUT IT** a scary evil  _EVIL_

' _wow~ look at this guy who dares to stand in between me and my sweet honey. I salute your bravery dear peasant~ but that still won’t save you._

_Guess who knows where you live~~~_

_tell me, what do you like being cursed of~ hmm?'_

smile!

 

 

 **Dancer-san:**  * _meep_ *.. Changmin-sama! please forgive my insolence! I am but your humble servant..  **(シ_ _)シ**

* _respectfully guides Changmin back to where he belongs_ *

 

 **Changmin:**  Yes~ that’s how you should treat me.. I will forgive you this time, human. * _satisfied satisfied_ *  **< (￣︶￣)>**

 

 **Yunho:**  * _oblivious to everything and just happily singing/addressing his adoring subjects_ *  **(❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ***

 

 

Seriously, Changmin could be veeeerrrryyyy scary when he wants to.. * _hides in corner_ *

 

 

**-finis-**


	64. Doodle 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- just some doodle on chibi!Yun and chibi!Min (chibi!Yun is the one with that ponytail) ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of Chibi!ChangminHo subseries I wrote (which I'm gonna post later)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And..uh.. in case anyone is wondering why chibi!Yun has apple stalk style hair, well~ it’s because his noona loves tying his hair up like that coz she thinks he looks so cute with his hair tied up on top of his head XXDD..


	65. Doodle 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Naughty!Chibi!Changminnie ^^;;;

 


	66. Chapter 66

 

i)

 

 

**Headcannon (feat: Brat!Min)  
**

 

 

 **C:**  Tell me..

 

 **Y:**  No

 

 **C:**  Why not?

 

 **Y:**  Because~ despite what  _you_  and everyone thinks, you do NOT control my life and I do NOT have to tell you everything~ I never ask you to tell me everytime you go and hang out with your friends, did I~? Because I know it’s none of my business..  _hint hint_..

 

 **C:**  That’s because I always end up telling you anyway..

 

 **Y *shrugged*:**  Not my problem~ Okay, I’m off now.. bye..

 

 **C *throw himself on the floor and starts rolling around*:**  No.No.No~! Tell_ME~

 

 **Y:**  Oh for God’… Shim Changmin, get up this instant~! How old are you really?

 

 **C *grabs one of Yunho’s legs and refused to let go*:**  Tell me! Tell me now~!

 

 **Y:**  Yah! let me go! Fine.. FINE!!! I’ll tell you!

 

**C: *looked up at Yunho expectantly***

 

 **Y *throws his hands up in exasperation*:**  I’m going shopping with JiHye, okay! I owe her some favors so she asked me to go shopping with her..

 

 **C:** ….. tch. That’s it? That’s boring~..

 

 **Y:**  This brat… yah! you’re the one that wants to know so much!

 

 **C:**  Because you didn’t want to tell me~!  ***pouts***

 

 **Y:**  How on earth could anyone said you’re more matured than I am~?  _Really?!_

 

 **C:**  Whatevf~.. Just buy me fried chicken when you come back, hyung..  ***wonders off to annoy some other poor soul***

 

 **Y *shakes his head in wonderment*:**  How on earth is this my life…

 

 

- _finis_ -

 

 

ii)

 

**Headcannon**

 

Changmin loves teasing his hyung coz seeing that plump pink lips jutting out never fails to make Changmin feels hungry and the urge to just lean down and nibble at them ‘til they turned cherry red is almost unbearably overwhelming. 

Hey, for all his sadistic nature, Changmin never once claimed he doesn’t have a smidgen of masochist in him~

 

 

iii)

**Y:**  Okay, you go that way. I go this w..

 **C:**  No.

 

iv)

 

 **Yunho:** concentrate on dancing  **o(^^o) (o^^)o**

 

 **Yun!Dancer:** concentrate on dancing (while trying to hide from the scary man behind her partner)   **|ω・）**

 

 **Changmin:** Concert? What concert?? Back off, you bitch! Hyung is mine! **ಠ_ಠ**

 **  
Changmin!Dancer (behind him):** Hello, I’m chopped liver..  **o(╥﹏╥)o**

 **  
Fans:** Eats popcorn and enjoying the drama  **p(*＾-＾*)q**

 

 


	67. また会う日まで - Until We Meet Again [HoMinHo ver.]

Cr: [Rin's Art](https://twitter.com/rinko_maxTVXQ) 

 

 

**HEADCANNON AU:**

 

**また会う日まで - Until We Meet Again [HoMinHo ver.]**

 

 

“Mago, we have to hurry else we’ll be late..”

  
“I know, I know…But…

Yunnie,  _honey_.. stay still. Mummy has to put these on you… Yun, no.

No… sweetheart, don’t crawl under the table… Ouch!”

Grimaced, Mago rubbed the top of her head that had accidentally banged the underside of the dressing table. She turned to glare at her now laughing husband.  
  
‘You know, things will be a lot easier and faster if you would just stop laughing and help to catch your hyper son”

She pouts.  
  


Still shaking with laughter, Yul-ryeo bend down and scoop up the chubby, still-in-his-diaper toddler who had decided that he wanted to explore under the bed next.

“Gotcha! You little tyke.”

 

Yul-ryeo tickled his son under the chin, making the baby giggled and those tiny black wings behind his back fluttered excitedly.

He handed back the child to his wife and watch amusingly as she lay little Yunho on the bed and proceeded to clothes him properly.  
  


Black overall with cute picture of red baby devil on the front: sucking its thumb, wide innocent eyes and a halo on its head.  
  


‘ _How appropriate_ ’

Yul thought to himself.

 

With his dark chocolate hair, fair skin, chubby cheeks complete with button-like eyes and tiny, rosebud mouth;

his son looks more like a baby angel than a baby devil he really is.

 

Only the presence of two tiny black wings on his back gave away his true origin.

 

Even his disposition is sweet.

Little Yunho hardly ever cry and always seems ready with a gummy grin to everyone he met. All his aunts and uncles are besotted by him.

He even has all the servants and practically everyone that’d ever met him wrapped around his tiny little finger.  
  


Yul-ryeo was thankful for that fact. As a ruler of the Underworld, he knew that he has quite a lot of enemies. He constantly worries about his family’s safety. As Yunho is his one and only child, makes the baby an obvious target to those who wish to cause harm and distress to Yul-ryeo and his wife. Knowing that his child is surrounded by people who would gladly lay down their lives to protect him relieves Yul’s stress by quite a lot.  
  


Of course, that doesn’t mean that he will give the matter of taking care of Yunho to the servants totally. He and Mago had already decided that they will see to the upbringing of their baby themselves as much as they can. They want Yunho to have as much as parental loves as possible and never to feel neglected.  
  


“He looks like an angel, didn’t he?”

 

Yul-ryeo started when he heard his wife whispered in his ear.

He turned to look at Mago who’s watching their baby with love in her eyes. He then looked down at their pride and joy, who’s currently trying to swallow his fist.

Smiling, Yul hugged his wife’s waist.

  
“Yes, He is our angel,”

He kissed the top of her head,

“Now let’s get going. Else Hwang-gung will kick my ass for being late to his celebration of his first child.”  
  


“He and So-Hee  _should_  be ecstatic.

After all, they’ve been married far longer than us and yet it’s been nearly a year after we got Yunho that they’ve been blessed with a child.”  
  


Yul-ryeo chuckled,

“Funny that you used that word.  _Blessed_.

Who would’ve had bigger power to bless others than my best friend? After all he  **IS**  the ruler of Heaven. Mortals referred to him as God even….

Ah, if only they know how he was when we were young.”

He chuckled again.  
  


“Yes and you are known as the devil… Though, in your case that might not be far from the truth.”

Mago tapped her husband’s nose, teasing him.  
  


He nipped lightly at her finger,

“And that’s why you love me, right?”  
  


Yul-ryeo tried to grab at Mago’s waist but she danced out of his reach laughingly..

Bending, she picked up Yunnie who had discovered his toes and was trying see whether he has better chance at swallowing them than his fist.  
  


“A..Ah… No time for that now… As you’ve pointed out earlier, husband-of-mine… We’re going to be late.

So hurry up already..”  
  


“ _Teaser_.”

He grumbled.  
  


Standing at the doorway carrying their baby, his wife then turned around and stuck out her tongue at him,  
  
“You bet..”

 

She laughed again and went out the room.  
  


Yul-ryeo shook his head, smiled and followed his wife.  
  


 

******** ****** **********

 

**(At the Heaven’s Palace)**   
  


 

“Yul, smile a bit for Hell’s sake! You’re going to scare everybody’s here away.

They’ll think that you’re coming to declare _war_ with them or something..”

Mago hissed at her husband.  
  


Yul-ryeo pouted,

“Humph. I hate all these formal things. Everybody’s pretending to be nice and friendly. Then they’ll talk behind each other’s back.

And _yet_ they dare to look down at the Underworld thinking they’re so much better than us.”

He scowled some more.  
  


Mago raised her eyebrows, in her arms baby Yunho had fallen asleep while sucking on his pacifier.  
  
“I thought you’re all excited to see Hwang-gung again? You’re the one who asked us to hurry up before.

It had been nearly a year since you’ve last saw each other, right? I’m really looking forward to see So-Hee too.”  
  


“I  _am_  excited to see my best friend again. This past few months had been so busy for both of us.

But I really can’t stand all these pompous asses… Come to think of it, why did Hwangie invite all these snobbish lords anyway? He dislikes them as much as I do.”

Yul-ryeo scowled.  
  


Mago shakes her head, wondering for the hundredth time how her immature husband can ever be the fearsome Underworld’s Lord. He is so childish at times…

And she **adores** him for it.

She smiled.  
  


“Honey, you know it’s not about whether you like them or not. It’s all about responsibility and _courtesy_.

Now **hush** … Here comes Hwang-gung and So-Hee.”  
  


Yul-ryeo turned around to see his best friend and his wife walked towards them. Or to be more precise, _Hwang-gung_ walked towards them… His wife practically _flew_ down the stairs.

Both are smiling widely.  
  


“Mago!!! You came!!!”  
  


Mago nearly topples over by the flying tackled of her friend. For a moment she thought she’s going to drop Yunho.

Fortunately Yul-ryeo was close behind her. He caught hold of his wife’s waist and steadied her gently.

 

Hwang-gung just shook his head amusedly at his wife’s antic. He then turned to greet his best friend.

While the guys try to catch up with each other’s life, their wives continued talking excitedly.  
  


“Of course I came, So-Hee. Sorry we’re a bit late though.

Yunnie was in extra hyper mood today. See, he’s all tired out now.”

Mago smiled at her long-time friend.  
  


“Ooh, let me look at the adorable angel of yours,”

So-Hee can literally felt her heart melt when she looks at the baby’s sleeping face.

“Aww, he’s so cute Mago. Like a little Cupid’s cherub.”  
  


Mago laughed,

“Yul won’t be happy to hear that. He still holds a grudge against the little guy since Cupid played that prank on him.”  
  


“You mean the one that had Chiyo-neul chasing after Yul oppa, professing her undying love and exactly what she would like to do to him in bed?”  
  


Mago snickered,

“Yep, that’s the one..”  
  


So-Hee laughed merrily,

“That was a  _priceless_ scene.

I never thought Chiyo-unnie has such a kinky side..”  
  


“Well, she  _IS_  the Mistress of War..”

Mago smirked.  
  


The two looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
  


“Hey, is this a private conversation or can anyone joins in?”

Yul-ryeo put an arm around his wife’s shoulder. Opposite of them, Hwang-gung did the same to So-Hee.  
  


“Yeah, both of you were so noisy that we can’t hear ourselves discussing.

What were you guys talking about anyway?”  
  


“Oh nothing much,”

Mago looked up to her husband, blinking innocently…

“Just that; about Cupid, Chiyo-neul, handcuffs and  _whips_..”  
  


Yul-ryeo shuddered,

“Oh please don’t remind me of that day.

That was positively the _worst_ and most embarrassing moment in my life!”  
  


Hwang-gung grinned at his friend,

“Though I will admit Yul ,that I’ve never see you run so fast before.

Why, I believed that you even broke Hermes’s record that day. He’s still pissed off ‘bout that, you know.”  
  


Yul-ryeo pouted,

“Humph, you would’ve run like Grandpa Hades himself is after you when you’ve found yourself at the receiving end of love-struck Mistress of War in leather and _especially_ when she’s waving that whip around..!”  
  


His wife and friends laughed at the petulant pout on Yul’s face. A few lords and mistresses around them turned at the sound and glanced at them curiously.

 

Mago choked down another chuckle and cleared her throat.

“Anyway So-Hee, Where’s that little baby prince of yours? What’s his name again?”  
  


So-Hee face clearly brightened even more at the mention of her six month old baby.  
  
“His name is Changmin and he’s sleeping upstairs in the nursery.

Oh Mago, he is the most _beautiful_ baby… along with Yunho here of course..”  
  


Mago laughed. She understands her friend’s feeling.

All mothers think that their baby’s the most beautiful.  
  


Hwang-gung smiled and nodded,

“And obviously he has a temper to match as well.

I don’t think both me and So-Hee had half the sleep we used to since we had him. He is  _quite_  fussy..”  
  


“… And you loved every minute of it don’t you?”

Yul-ryeo nudged his friend, smiling.  
  
“ **Of course**. So-Hee and I decided to raise Min on our own without any servant’s intervene… Well, except now and then when we’re too busy or in need of some ‘ _alone_ ’ time together.

Like you and Mago. It’s tiring but very worth it.”  
  


Yul-ryeo patted Hwang-gung’s shoulder,

“I know how you feel, hyung..”  
  


Then their conversation were cut short when Yunho who was up till now sleeping quietly in his mother’s arms began to stirred restlessly. Mago patted his padded bottom and rocked slightly to calm the baby.  
  


“Mago, why don’t we let Yunho sleep in Min’s crib? It’s quieter in the nursery and the crib is quite big so he’ll be much more comfortable..”

So-Hee suggested to her friend.

 

Mago looked relieved,

“Is that okay? To tell the truth, my arms are getting a bit tired. Yun here is not as light as he looks.

He is getting quite chubby lately… courtesy of practically everyone in the palace loves to feed him chocolates between meals..”

She glared at Yul-ryeo who’s trying his best to look innocent.  
  


So-Hee and Hwang-gung laughed,

“Well you can’t blame them. Yunho looks so cute this way,”

 

So-Hee stroked the baby’s soft cheek,

“Anyway, let me show both of you the nursery.”  
  


The four of them make their way through the stairs and long hallways with hundreds of rooms, stopping now and then to greet some of the guests.

It looks like everybody who’s anybody is there at the celebration.

They all seem eager to have a glimpse of the future Lord of Heaven, little Prince Changmin  
  


“Okay, we’re here.”

 

So-Hee opened the cream-colored door with intricate rune’s writing design on it to reveal a huge, pretty room.

 

The walls are brightly painted soft blue with white puffy little clouds complete with little rainbows. There is wall to wall thick, soft-as-cloud, white-colored carpet.

At least half of the room is filled with toys and children’s books. In the middle of the room, there’s a big, white baby’s cot. So-Hee went near it and pushed aside the lacy fleece covering.

 

She smiled lovingly at the small bundle currently sleeping on the mattress. Mago and Yul-ryeo went to the other side of the cot.  
  


“Oh So-Hee, he’s **beautiful**.”

Mago gushed in a hushed tone.  
  


Lying there peacefully is the pride and joy of So-Hee and Hwang-gung:

Head full of reddish brown soft curls, small button nose and full soft pink lips, complete with a pair of snowy white tiny wings folded on his back; the beautiful baby looks every bit an angel prince he is.

 

Hwang-gung and his wife looked at their son proudly.  
  


“Mago, you can put Yunho here besides Changmin, okay?”

So-hee gestured at the empty space beside her son.  
  


Mago bends down and laid Yunho down beside the little baby. She rearranged so that Yunho is lying on his back, facing the other baby.

As soon as she straightened back though, little Changmin suddenly opened his eyes.

So-Hee and Hwang-gung winced, waiting for the usual wailing and screaming as Changmin often do whenever he awakened.

 

 _Quiet_.  
  


Surprised, both of them peered inside the crib where they can see the baby is looking at his sleeping companion’s face. With eyes that seem too intense for such a young face, Little Changmin took in the other’s look:

The chubby rosy cheeks, slightly opened red mouth, soft dark chocolate hair.

 

Seeming oblivious to the strange look he got from both his parents and the other two strangers, Changmin reached out one pudgy hand to the other baby’s cheek and poked it.  
  


 ** _Hard_**.  
  


This of course woke Yunho up with a start.

And like all other babies do when their sleep was so rudely interrupt, he began to cry.  
  


Mago quickly bends over to pick up the upset baby but just before she could fully hoist her son into her arms, the other baby reached over and grasps a tiny fistful of Yunho’s baby fine hair.

Obviously this only makes Yunho cry harder.  
  


Not wanting to hurt her baby further ( **A/N:**  all of us know how tight a baby’s hold could be),

Mago gently laid Yunho back down. As soon the older baby’s head touched the pillow, Changmin immediately let go of Yunho’s hair.

 

Feeling the pressure on his head lessened, Yunho’s crying slowed down till all that’s left is just a bit of sniffles here and there.

Turning over onto his tummy, Yunho finally have a look at his little tormentor besides him.

 

The moment their eyes met, suddenly there’s a flash of bright light exploded.

It lasted less than a second but it left the four adults in the room gasping in shock.  
  


However, the two babies seem oblivious to everything else as they continue to stare at each other.

Yunho began to crawl towards the other baby and proceeds to sits right beside him.

He then starts to babble excitedly at Changmin - drooling all the while.

 

The younger child just look at him and to the four adults it seems like the younger is listening patiently to Yunho’s continuous babble and looking like he  _actually_ understand what the older baby was saying.  
  


Mago looked at her friend; confusion marred her feature.  
  
“ _What_  had just happen?”  
  


“I… I’m not sure.

Changmin’s acting strange. I mean, he doesn’t make a sound since he woke up. Not a  _single_  wail…

and that’s a miracle in itself.”

So-Hee answered, looking pretty confused herself.  
  


While their wives discussed what had just transpired, Yul-ryeo walked closer to Hwang-gung.  
  
“Did you see that?”

he asked.  
  


“What? You mean that flash just now?”

At Yul-ryeo’s nod, Hwang-gung let out a sigh,

“Of course I saw that. Do you think it meant anything?”  
  


Yul-ryeo shrugged,

“I don’t know. But strange as this may sound, I suddenly remembered about that story Uncle Zeus used to tell us.”  
  


“Huh, Which..? Oh, the one about soul mates and their damned fate and stuffs?”

Hwang-gung raised his eyebrows,

“C’mon Yul, that was just a _story_.

We used to laugh about it, remember?”  
  


“Yeah, but I don’t know why that story just entered my mind,”

Yul-ryeo paused,

“But,  _just_  if it is true… What do you think?”  
  


“It’s impossible~ First, I don’t believe in destined soul mates.

Second, they are _too_  young! They’re still babies for heaven’s sake. 

 **Nobody**  meets their soul mates before they can even talk..!”  
  


Yul-ryeo sighed,

“Yeah, you’re right. Maybe I was just being stupid or something.”  
  


Hwang-gung laughed,

“Aww, it’s okay. You’re just being your usual self..”

He laughed louder, ducking from a playful knock on head by his friend..

“Now come on. Let’s go back to the celebration.

There are still lots of lords and mistresses that miss your sorry ass.. Heaven knows why~”  
  


Turning towards their wives, Hwang-gung called out to them,

“So-Hee, Mago.. Let’s go back outside. So-Hee honey, we’re the  _host_  remember?”  
  


So-Hee turned to her husband, worries still etched on her face,

“But the babies…”  
  


“…Will be fine,”

Hwang-gung injected calmly,

“Look at them. They look happy to me. It’s obvious that they like each other’s company. I’m just thankful that Changmin wasn’t his usual cranky self, actually.”  
  


And true enough~

The babies are now quietly playing with the numerous toys in the crib.

Yunho had discovered a soft sponge ball with a little bell inside and seems content gnawing and drooling all over it while Changmin is waving around a little rattler and occasionally knocking the toy against Yunho’s chubby legs - NOT that the older baby seems to mind~

  
  
Mago nodded slowly..

“ Yes, I think Hwang-gung’s right So-Hee. They look okay to me. Maybe we worried too much.”  
  


“You think so?.. Fine, let’s go downstairs.”

So-Hee smiled at her friend then linked arms with her husband and walked out the door.

 

Mago did the same with hers but halfway to the door, Yul-ryeo stopped and turned to contemplate the babies once more.  
  


‘ _Could it be??… Naaah… Hwangie-hyung was right._

 _It was just a story.. Besides, they’re too young. It’s **ridiculous**.._ ’

he thought.  
  


“Yul? You alright?”  
  


He looked down to his wife’s questioning gaze. Pushing the thought out of his mind, he smiled at her.  
  
“Yeah, I’m okay. Now let’s go downstairs. I can’t wait to see Apollo.

He promised to take me on a spin on his fire chariot the last time we met..”  
  


Mago laughed to see her husband’s excited face. He is so childish sometimes.  
  
But even as he let his wife to pull him out the door, Yul-ryeo couldn’t help the last thought from entering his mind…  
  


‘ _But how about that flash of light??…_ ’

 

 

 

\- finis -


	68. Chapter 68

 

 

 

 **24th December 2014.**  

**3:42pm**

 

 

 **Mr Choreographer:** Okay~..! I think that’s enough for today.. None of you is paying that much attentio.. yah! at least listen to people when they are talking~!

 

 **Everyone:** * _ignoring the guy and just rushed to get their stuff and get out of the studio while chattering excitedly_ *

 

 **Mr Choreographer:**  Aish, these brats.. * _grumbles grumbles while bending down and picking up empty paper cups and bun wrappings_ *..

Oh well, it’s Christmas so I’m just gonna forgive you kids. 

Anyway, Merry Christmas everyon… * _looked up to see everyone already gone_ * **=.=;;;**

 

 **Yunho:** Um… hyung~? 

 

 **Mr Choreographer:** Ah, Yunho-ya~ You’re still here? I thought you’ll be out with the rest of them already..

 

 **Yunho:**  Ah..ye.. Well, I could finish cleaning up myself.. So why don’t you take off early too~ I’m sure your family will appreciate that..  **:)**

 

 **Mr Choreographer:**  No Christmas Eve plan with your special someone, Yunho-ya~? Or your family?

 

 **Yunho:**  I’ll be going back to Gwangju tomorrow afternoon but~ I don’t have any specific plan for tonight..

 

 **Mr Choreographer:**  Oh, I guess even The Handsome Jung Yunho have his lonely days, huh? * _guffaws loudly - not noticing Yunho’s wince_ *

Well since you insist, Hyung will go home first.. Honestly, I need to run and pick up my wife’s gift at the store before it closes. Thanks Yunho-ya! I owe you one~

 

Yunho watches as Choreographer-hyung runs out the door happily before sighing and turns back to cleaning up the room. 

 

Around half an hour has passed and Yunho is just about to put one last dirty sock (yah! who the hell forgot their smelly socks!) in the trash bag when the door burst open again. 

Startled, Yunho turned around to see Changmin stalking towards him. 

 

 **Changmin:**  Where the hell were you? I’ve been waiting outside for ages already! * _looks at the trash bag in Yunho’s hand_ *

What the hell are you doing? You can’t even clean your own apartment properly and now you’re volunteering to clean the studio??

You  _do_  realize that the company have cleaners for that, right?

 

 **Yunho**   ***** _pouts and turns back to his cleaning_ ***:**  What? I just want to be helpful. Plus, why do  **YOU**  care.. Just go home.. or go date or whatever..

 

 **Changmin:**  ……. 

 

 **Yunho:** ……

 

 **Changmin:**  What’s this about, hyung~.. You _know_ we already made plan to spend Christmas Eve together at your house…

 

 **Yunho:**  No~.. That’s what ** _I_** thought we gonna do. But _you_ apparently want to spend it alone.. As in, _no Yunho_ anywhere near. 

 _Fine_. I don’t mind.. You can do whatever the hell you want. 

 

 **Changmin**   ***** _groans_ ***:**  Really?? _Seriously~_?? This is about that interview??

C'mon hyung, you know I was just saying that for the public.. 

 

 **Yunho:** ….

 

 **Changmin *** _backhug his bb and nuzzles the side of Yunho’s neck_ ***:** I promise I didn’t mean it.. I’m sorry, baby~..

I would love  _nothing_  more than to spend Christmas with my sweetie here, k?

 

 **Yunho:** …..

 

 **Changmin**   ***** _nuzzles nuzzles.. wet kisses  all around_ ***:**  chu..chu.. _chu_.. forgive me~?

 

 **Yunho *** _giggles_ ***:** .. Stop~ that tickles! ok, ok! I forgive you! * _squirms squirms_ *

 

 **Changmin:**  Lets finish quickly here and go home, k~ I have lots of plan for us tonight.. * _leers.. leers_ *

 

 **Yunho:**   Ok, Changmin~  **^/////^**

 

 

**-finis-**

 

**A/N:**

**-** Yunho wants a romantic Christmas date with Changmin but Changmin who just wants to rest alone at home..lol.. Poor Yunho~ ^^;;


	69. Chapter 69

 

**i)**

 

  

 

 

 

 **Yunho:**  * _blabbing about some thing or other while keep turning behind him to see if Changmin’s listening_ *

 

 **Changmin:**  * _patiently guiding his boyfriend around tables and chairs lest he stumbles_ *

 

 **Waiter:**  Here you go sir.. your table.

 

 **Yunho:**  * _continue chattering excitedly_ * “…and then Chullie hyung showed me his scar that he got from flying shrapnel.. It was so cool~! And.. and..”

 

 **Changmin**  * _feels sorry for the waiter holding out the chair_ * **:**  “C'mon hyung, have a seat first” * _holding on to Yunho’s elbow gently_ *

 

 **Yunho**  * _plopped down unceremoniously into the chair_ * **:**  “Changmin~ can I learn how to shoot too?~”

 

 **Changmin to the waiter:**  Thank you. *s _mall smile - cue in swooning waiter_ *

 

 **Changmin to Yunho:**  No.

 

 **Yunho**  * _pouts_ * **:**  But..

 

 **Changmin:**  No.

 

 **Yunho**  * _stick out tongue_ * **:**  Fine. I hate you.

 

 **Changmin**  * _looking at the menu_ * **:**  No you don’t.

 

 **Yunho**  * _happy again_ * **:**  “Yep, you’re right~ I don’t.. hehe.. S'ok~ Chullie-hyung said he would take me to the shooting range next time he come back for holiday anyway~ But he said I can’t tell you so you cannot tell him that you know, okie?”

 

 **Changmin**  * _muttering_ * **:**  “Not if I shoot him first.”

 

 **Yunho**  * _looked up from menu_ * **:**  “Hmm? Did you say something?”

 

 **Changmin:**  "Nothing baby~..Just wondering when will Heechul-hyung coming back and how I can’t wait to meet him~“

 

 

 

_~finis~_

 

 

 

**ii)**

****   

 

**Bad-boy!Genius!Min and Cute!Student-Council-President!Yunho - AU**

 

 

“Ya! You.. you there.. what do you think you’re doing?! Why are you here?!”

 

“Uhn.. Changmin-ah~ I’m here to call you and your..uh..”

* _eyes all other school delinquents nervously_ *

“..uh.. _friends_  (??) to come to class. I heard that Lee Seonsaengnim gonna give pop quiz today..”

 

“Ya! Who are you to be so casual with me and calling me Changmin, huh?”

 

“Umm~ I’m your.. classmate, Remember? Jung Yunho. You can call me Yunnie~!”

* _goofy grin_ * 

 

“Ah.. jinjja.. this stupid bastard..”

* _shakes head in disbelief_ *

“Hey Jung, listen here: You can tell that perverted teacher I’m not coming to class for his stupid quiz. I know the subject better than the idiot could ever hope to understand and if he has anything to say about that, need I reminds him once again just  _WHO_  my parents are~?”

 

“Eh? But..”

* _fidget fidget_ *

 

“Just get the fuck out of my face!”

* _throws an empty can at Yunho (missed) while the other boys hooting and hollering_ *

 

“….. Okay Changmin-ah.. I’m sorry…”

* _walks dejectedly away…. and missed the moment when one of the boys tried to throw another can - full and heavy this time- at him_

 _b_ _ut was stopped by Changmin with a deadly glare and bone crushing grip on the boy’s wrist_ *

 

 

~finis~

 

**A/N:**

-Changmin is the kind of boy that only him could bully the one he likes. No one else is allowed to tease/touch Yunho.. ^^;;;

 

 

 


	70. Chapter 70

**i)**

 

 

 

 

**AU-Headcannon**

**(in which the class-clown (dorky but strangely very popular with everyone) Changmin takes a liking to feisty!serious!student-council-treasurer!Jung Yunho and keep ambushing him everywhere and anywhere with cheesy pickup lines)**

 

 

 

**Changmin:**

Is your name Google? Coz you got all~ the stuff I’m looking for! 

**Yunho:**

…….What?

 

 

**Changmin:**

Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I’ll give it back~

**Yunho:**

Get out of my way or I swear I’m goin to drop these books on your feet!

 

 

**Changmin:**

I think you are suffering from the lack of vitamin ‘me’

**Yunho:**

Urgh! Do you mind? I’m trying to eat my lunch here

 

 

**Changmin:**

Did you sit on a pile of sugar? Coz you have pretty sweet ass

**Yunho:**

What the.. yah! You even followed me to the toilet??!

 

 

**Changmin *** _held out a hand to help Yunho up in gym class_ ***:**

Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?

**Yunho *** _rolled eyes and got up by himself_ ***:**

Shut up.

 

 

**Changmin:**

Do you have a map? Coz I keep getting lost in your eyes

**Yunho:**

….. (didn’t say anything but if one looks closely, they could see a small smile on his lips)

**Changmin:**

Yes! You smile~! 

I grew on you, didn’t I? Knew it!

**Yunho:**

Dream on~

**Changmin:**

Aww.. I know you think I’m adorable~

**Yunho *** _blushed_ ***:**

Shut up. I did not! Go away~! 

**Changmin:**

Yunho and Changmin sitting on a tree~

K.I.S.S.I.N… ack!

**Yunho *** _threw pencilcase to Changmin’s head_ ***:**

Serves you right.

 

 

~ _finis_ ~

 

 

 

**ii)**

 

> **CM:** after Yunho,I will also leave shortly. Only so will tvxq be able to return earlier, isn’t it? 
> 
> **YH:** we will return immediately!!!
> 
>  

 

I have no doubt that if he could, he would enlist on the very next day after Yunho (coz technically, that will still be considered as not enlisting the same time as Yunho). 

Or…

 

 **CM:**  Hyung! The company said I have to enlist after you.. We cannot enlist at the same time. So~ does 9am works for you?

 

 **Y:** Huh?? 9am for what?

 

 **CM:**  For you to register your enlistment, of course~! I hate waking up early so I’ll take the afternoon session.. Maybe around~ 2:30pm or so~ ***** _nods to himself in satisfaction_ *****

 

 **SM and Y:** … Changmin, No. 

**(눈_눈)**

 

 **CM:** But wwwhhhhyyyyyyy~~…..  ***** _whines and starts temper-tantrum’ing on the floor_ *****

**o( >< )o ｏ( ><)o**

**SM:** Hey man.. he’s  _your_ maknae, you deal with him~  **┐(￣ヘ￣)┌**

**Y: (￣ ￣|||)**

 

**~finis~**

 

 

 

**iii)**

 

 ****   

 

 

Aww~.. kitty is sleepy waiting for his hubby (or his turn =.=;;).

 

 **Changmin:**  Baby.. wake up~ * _stroked cheeks gently_ *

 

 **Yunho:**  Hmm.. Wha..? * _snuffling and starts pouting_ *

           : No~ I’m sleepy.. ;__;

 

 **Changmin:**  I know.. I know.. I’m sorry it took so long.. Tell you what, I’ll ask Director-san for an hour break for my baby to take his nap okay?

 

 **Yunho:**  Okie~* Love you..

 

 **Changmin:**  Love you too~ 

 

 

~ _finis_ ~

 

 

**iv)**

 

    

 

 

**Hyper!Yun Scene**

 

After concert: Yunho bouncing all over the place - unable to sit still with adrenaline still pumping high.

One second he’ll be popping with the dancers then the next he will be trailing behind Sam-san like a puppy - babbling and giggling.

 

He will chase wardrobe noona around - begging for them to let him try that ‘funny clown suit’ before hanging with makeup girls and let them prettied him up with blushes and lip gloss before they packed everything up

He wants to play with the stage lights and pouts when the tech refused to hooked him up to the safety harness just so he could swing around the big big BIG empty stage..

 

When exhaustion finally caught up to him and he is nearly asleep on his feet (but was too stubborn to admit even though he kinda threw sleepy temper tantrum here and there),

everybody would know it’s time to call for Changmin.

For only Changmin could come and get Yunho - sleepy tantrum and all, and bring him back to get some rest.. (if it’s everyone else, Yunho would just blew raspberries and runs away.. no, _seriously_ =.=;;).

 

And every staff would secretly think that what a cute picture they make:

Changmin holding tight to Yunho’s hand and listens patiently with the smallest _gentlest_ smile on his face while the latter happily telling the maknae of his ' _absolutely awesome_ ' day (pushing aside the fact that Changmin is **with** him practically the whole day himself)

 

 

~ _finis_ ~

 


	71. Chapter 71

**i)**

**On Changmin Wearing Yunho's Clothes During His First SMTOWN Without His Beloved Hyung~* (** Guess who actually missing Yunho the MOSTEST >.< **)**

 

**Headcannon**

 

 **CM:**  

Hyung…

 

**Y:**

Yeobseyo Changmin-ah~ all prepared for the show? I heard you guys prepared quite a lo…

 

 **CM:**  

….I don’t wanna go.

 

**Y:**

...Eh? You don’t want to go where?

 

 **CM:**  

The concert. I don’t wanna go.. 

 

**Y:**

Wae?? Are you feeling alright? Are you unwell? Did you hurt yourself during practice? Should I tel..

 

 **CM *** _teary eyes_ ***:**  

Ani~..  _You_ won’t be there, right? I don’t wanna go…

**ʕ ಡ ﹏ ಡ ʔ**

 

**Y:**

…….

 

 **CM *** _sniffles_ ***:**  

What if… what if.. when I be naughty and throw water at people but then tell them Kyu and  Minho did it but then when they found out and they want to get revenge on me and..and.. you won’t be there to scold and kick their butt for me like you always have before.. 

And.. and.. what if I got really really hungry and noonas won’t let me eat other people’s portions and I will be weak and hungry and sad..

And who gonna pat my head and hold my hand and tell me it’s okay if I messed up the song and the dance?

And who gonna pay me attention and tell me I’m the cutest when everyone are all spoiling the hoobaes..?

What if I don’t know what to say when on stage?

And..  ***** _small voice_ *****.. what if the fans hate me coz you’re not there?

***** _rubbed tearing eyes quickly_ *** (つ﹏ <。)**

 

**Y *** _fighting hard not to laugh lest the maknae could hear it in his voice_ ***:**

Okay..  _First_ , I would prefer for you  _not_ to be naughty and to behave yourself.. But even if you are the one that bully them first, if they tried to get you back, just tell me and I promise I’ll scold and kick their asses when you guys get back from Japan, okay?

And I’ll remind the staff to give you triple portion of the food so my baby won’t be hungry and sad..

Don’t think about messing up or having to speak on stage.. The fans know how you are and they always love their Changminnie the most, have some faith in them.. 

And Changmin-ah~ you know you always be the cutest in my eyes.. no matter what anyone else said. 

Why are you worrying so much? Know that Hyung will always think and support you even when I can’t be there physically.. 

So just do your best and have fun like you always do, okay?

 

**CM *** _still sniffling a bit_ ***:**

.. Uhn, okay Hyung.. 

 

**Y:**

And Minnie-ah, after you come back.. Lets go for dinner together, okay? Just the two of us..

 

**CM:**

Your treat? I wanna eat meat.. lots and lots and  _lots_ of meat.

 

 **Y:**  

Of course.. Whatever you want, dongseang~

 

 

**~End~**

**A/N:** Honestly, I love spoiled-baby!Changmin fics too :)

 

 

 

**ii)**

**That morning:**

 

 **C:** Baby~..  ***** _nuzzle nuzzle_ *****

**Y:** Andwae! We have recording this morning and choreo practice after that!

**C:** B..but…! It’s all loaded and ready to go~

**Y:**

**C:** … Fine. ***** _pouts_ *****

 

 **Y:** Aww~ darling… if you’re a good boy today, I’ll give you extra special  _treatment_ tonight~ I promise.

**C:** …. Arasso! I’ll do my best, hyungnim~!

 

 

******** After behaving (and keeping his libido in check) the WHOLE day~*****

 

 **C :** YASSS~!!! MY BODY IS READY, YUUUNNNNHHHOOO~~~!!!! 

 

**Y:**  Zzzzz…… * _snoring cutely_ *

 

 **C:** …Life, why you hate me so~…

 

 

**~END~**

**A/N:** Sexually-frustrated!Changmin is my drug ^^


	72. Jihye Wedding Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by article in allkpop.com on how Yunho Cries A Lot At Jihye’s Wedding (and Changmin closed Yunho’s eyes when the bride and groom kissed.. lol)

 

>  

 

 

“Oppa.”

 

“.........”

 

“Oppa~~”

 

“...What”

 

***** _an exasperated sigh before she plopped down next to him unceremoniously - her gorgeous (damn expensive) satin and lace dress billowed around her_ *****

“Are you really gonna sulk behind this pillar the whole of my wedding day?”

 

“I’m not sulking..”

He said sulkily

***** _pause before quietlysaid *****_

“.. it had always been just the two of us..”

 

***** _laughs_ *****

“Oh Oppa~.. It hadn’t been _just_ the two of us for a long time now.” 

***** _shimmies down a bit, lays her head on his shoulder and took one of his hand to squeeze in between hers_ *****

“I’m _still_ your dongseang.. and you’re still the _**best**_ man I’ve known.. will _always_ be my knight.

But Oppa~ it’s okay, isn’t it.. I have another knight to keep me safe and loved. And you.. you found someone that loves and keep you from being silly too, right?” 

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” ***** _childish pout_ *****

 

***** _rolled eyes_ *****

“Sure you don’t~.. and I take that it’s normal for any singer to throw away his chance at having solo career, went against and ignored all well-meaning advice and some outright _orders_ from the management of their production company, _literally_ volunteered early enlistment of himself - practically aced the police enlistment test that is well-known for its _almost_ next to impossible to pass... and all just so that both of you won’t have to be separated longer than you absolutely need to..” 

 

“That was for the fans and TVXQ..” ***** _mumbles_ *****

***** _pats the other’s hand fondly_ *****

“Yeah, you keep telling yourself that, Oppa.. Just in case you finally decide to take your head out of your ass and stop running away from what right in front of you, I just want to tell you that Umma and Appa doesn’t mind. 

They pretty much thinks Changmin-oppa as the family’s first son-in-law already~ Just like they told him when he came to see us before the enlistment..”

 

“...wait, he came to see you guys?” 

 

“Yep. I believe to ask for our blessings to keep you.. It was extremely amusing to see the usual unflappable confident Shim Changmin stammering and sweating through Appa’s interrogation..”   

***** _soft laugh_ *****

 

“I.. he never told me.. I never thought..” 

 

***** _squeezes his hand*_

“Do you understand how much you are loved, Oppa? My dear, dear Yunho-oppa~ what are you so scared for.. We love you.. _**He**_ loves you.. So very _very_ much..” 

 

***** _He squeezes her hand back_ *****

“I love him too..”

 

“Then tell him..” 

 

“One day..”

 

“Don’t wait too long, ok..”

 

***** _Teases_ *****

“Just like how fast you caught your husband?”

 

“Of course! The moment I’m sure he’s the one, I practically headlocked and dragged him to buy the rings!” 

 

***** _Laughs_ *****

“I’m glad to see all those Hapkido moves I taught you have some use after all~” 

 

***** _He rests his head on top of hers and sigh_ *****

“I love you, Ji Hye-ah..”

 

_*smile_ *****

“I love you too, Yunho-oppa..”

 

***** _Threatening tone_ *****

“If he makes my dongseang cry...”

 

***** _soft laugh_ *****

“Same goes for Changmin-oppa.. he **better** takes care of my beloved Oppa..”

***** _Another squeeze to his hand_ *****

“Now come on, you still owe this bride a dance~ what else could be a more end to this beautiful day, right~?” 

 

 

 

 

**~** _finis_ **~**

 

 

  


 

 

  


 

 

  


 

 

  


 

 

 

**A/N:**

**-** Congrats to Ji Hye-sshi~!! :)

 **-** I love that Changmin was stuck close to Yunho ... I’m pretty sure Yunho felt quite emotional at seeing his other sibling got married and be all grown up.. and just like the perfect ‘S-kind’ boyfriend, Changmin tried to cheer Yunho up by teasing him ^^;;;

 **-** In some of the pics, didn’t it looked like Changmin is Yunho’s boyfriend/fiancee came to celebrate his future sister in law wedding? XD

-.... why Siwon looked like a pimp in here??? >.<


	73. Chapter 73

**In which even after 16 years together, Changmin still waits for ~~his bae~~ Yunho at the airport**

**(** most likely coz Yunho has the tendency to wander off, gets lost and talk to strangers ^^;; **)**

 

 

**headcanon:**

 

**Changmin:** Ah~.. today hyung somehow got ahead of me.. Gwenchana~ the new manager-sshi is with hi.. eh??!! why are you here?? i thought you are with Yunho??!!

 

**Manager:**  Huh? Um.. Yunho-sshi said that to stick with you.. he doesn’t want you to get lost

 

**Changmin:** Me??! It’s him that you should worry about! ***** _could feel a headache coming_ *****

 

Meanwhile,

 

**Yunho: *** _happily leaving CM and manager behind. Looking in wonder at all the amazing candy shops and bright cafes around_ *****

**(** Changmin usually rushed Yunho to go to the VIP lounge quickly and never lets him wandering around the airport **)**

 

**Yunho : *** _make friends with a sweet old couple and ended up following them right to **their** departure gate - which is at the other end of his own departure gate_ *****

 

**Yunho:** _literally was about to buy a new ticket to follow this old uncle and auntie home if not for Changmin found him_  

(he found Yunho by tracking online for fans pictures of the runaway TVXQ leader in the airport) 

_a_ _nd dragged him back to their own departure gate_  ..

("But uncle and auntie invited me and said they have some baby sheep on their farm and i could play with them, Changmin-ah~..” 

“For fuck’s sake, I’ll buy you the whole fucking zoo later if you want! Now stop squirming and come with me!” )

 

**^^;;;**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changmin is a good babysitter, ne~ ^^


End file.
